La Hermandad del Águila Dorada
by dragonica
Summary: Draco y Hermione se aman, pero no se atreven a confesarse mutuamente. Harry comienza a descubrir cosas de sí mismo que desconocía, una nueva y oscura personaje aparece...¿Qué otras emocionantes cosas pasarán en el sexto año? Entren y lo sabrán...DrHr
1. Capitulo I: En el tren 1ªparte

Bueno, soy nueva en el foro, y aquí les traigo mi primer Draco/Hermione. También relata los hechos del sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts y contiene varias parejas secundarias y "original characters" :P. Este fanfic está 100 por ciento libre de lemmon, incesto, violación, Marys Sues y otras cosas traumantes, aunque no exento de un poco (muy poco ) de violencia y sangre, jejeje…

Disfrútenlo, y dejen rewievs!!!

CAPITULO I  
En el tren

31 de Octubre. La plataforma 9 3/4, de la estación King´s Cross, en Londres, está atestada de alumnos que esperan con ansiedad la partida del tren que los llevará a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En uno de los últimos vagones del largo tren de vapor se encuentra Harry Potter, radiante ante la perspectiva de u nuevo año lleno de posibilidades. Desde hace días que tiene el vago presentimiento de que algo sorprendente ocurriría ese año.  
Ha pasado casi todo el verano en casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, en compañía de éste y de Hermione Granger, otra entrañable amiga. Juntos iban a ingresar en el sexto año del colegio de magia.  
Harry y Ron recorrían de una punta a la otra el angosto pasillo del tren, buscando un compartimiento libre.  
-¿Leíste lo que salió ayer en El Profeta?-preguntó Ron, soltando un bufido y dándole un tirón a su baúl del colegio, sobre el cual estaba atada la jaula de Pigwidgeon, que grojeaba como loca y revoloteaba por el alambrado, rebotando contra los finos barrotes como si fuera una pelota de ping-pong con plumas.  
-No, no tuve tiempo-respondió Harry, quien arrastraba su baúl con esfuerzo, mientras Hedwig hacía equilibrio posada en su hombro.- ¿Que decía?-  
-Según parece, se ha levantado la prohibición esa por la cual no se les permitía a los vampiros poseer una varita ni usar magia .Ahora son considerados magos, y te aseguro que este año vamos a ver algunos en el colegio-respondió su amigo, a tiempo que soltaba su baúl y le daba una patada, lo cual hizo que Pigwidgeon se alborotara aún más-¡Odio a esta maldita cosa!¿Es que no se la puede aligerar?-levantó la varita y apuntó al baúl con ella -Baúl locomotor!  
El baúl se levantó en el aire, dio una tremenda sacudida y cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.  
-Es inútil-dijo, resoplando con fastidio-Hermione es la buena en esto...a propósito...-miró a su alrededor-¿Donde está ella?-  
-No lo sé-respondió Harry, mirando detrás de su amigo-¡Creí que iba detrás tuyo!-  
-¡Y yo creí que iba delante de ti!-respondió el pelirrojo, extrañado.

Varios vagones más atrás, Hermione, que se había quedado a hablar con Parvati Patil, también los buscaba con preocupación. Al acercarse a un compartimiento del vagón en el que se encontraba, oyó un gran griterío proveniente del interior. Al momento siguiente salían de allí un par de muchachotes corpulentos, a quienes Hermione identificó como Crabbe y Goyle, los amigotes de su "archienemigo" Draco Malfoy. Crabbe se alejaba en ese momento por el pasillo con aspecto de estar completamente enfadado, mientras que Goyle giraba y le gritaba a alguien que estaba en el compartimiento.  
-¡Ya sabes, Draco¡Si insistes en continuar con esta burda estupidez, hazlo tú solo!¡Por nuestra parte, olvídate de que somos tus amigos!-  
-¡Ya vete de aquí, grandulón imbécil!-respondió la fría voz de Malfoy-¡Vete si quieres!¡No me importa!-  
Goyle dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a Hermione.  
-Muévete, sangre sucia-le gritó y la empujó al pasar.  
Hermione no contestó. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las burlas de los Slytherins como para que ello le causara daño. Se acercó al compartimiento del que habían salido Crabbe y Goyle, y miró dentro.  
Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, sentado en un asiento y escondido detrás de un libro titulado "heráldica inglesa: el arte del siglo XV", en una actitud muy parecida a la de Hermione.  
La chica se apoyó en la puerta abierta del compartimiento, mirando al chico. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y tenía las mejillas muy subidas de color. Lo amaba. Lo amaba desde tercer año, y desde entonces no paraba de tener sueños en los que invariablemente le declaraba su amor. Muchas veces antes lo había contemplado de esa forma, con dolor y anhelo, como se mira a algo que jamás podremos alcanzar...  
-¿Que haces aquí, Granger?-  
Hermione se sobresaltó y miró a Draco .El chico la miraba inquisitivamente por encima del libro, con la frente muy colorada...  
La chica se había quedado muda, con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos color acero que tanto la cautivaban.  
-Te pregunté que haces aquí-repitió Draco, y Hermione noto que la voz le temblaba-¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los ratones?-  
Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, y los volvió a abrir. Luego entró con desición al compartimiento en el que estaba Malfoy y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le preguntó con crudeza el rubio, extrañado.  
La chica suspiró.  
-Los demás compartimientos están ocupados, así que me voy a quedar aquí-respondió con sencillez.  
-Lárgate de aquí, sangre sucia-repuso el chico con maldad.  
Hermione lo miró, y otra vez sintió que se derretía ante aquellos ojos de mercurio.  
-Este tren no es tuyo, y además tú no eres nadie para mandarme. Yo me voy a quedar aquí.-  
El rubio bufó con fastidio y volvió a zambullirse en el libro. La chica miró al suelo, aterrada por lo que acababa de hacer. Pasaron así algunos minutos, hasta que...  
-Oye.-  
La castaña levantó la vista. Draco había dejado de leer y la miraba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.  
-Ven a ver esto-le espetó, señalando el libro. Hermione, extrañada, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto al rubio, mirando el libro. Cuando lo hizo, el chico levantó la varita y apuntó a la puerta del compartimiento, la cual se cerró produciendo un chasquido metálico al correr el pasador.  
-¿Para qué hiciste eso?-inquirió la castaña, mirándolo confundida.  
Draco cerró el libro de heráldica de un golpe y miró a Hermione, aún sonriendo.  
-Para que tengamos un poco de privacidad-dijo el chico, acercándosele.  
-¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?.Preguntó Hermione, alejándose del rubio, lo cual era completamente opuesto a su deseo.  
-Vamos, Hermione-dijo Draco, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a sí. La chica se estremeció al oír al rubio pronunciar su nombre, y sintió que el corazón del chico latía con rapidez contra su pecho.-Sabes que siento por ti exactamente lo mismo que tú sientes por mí...- -Draco...-dijo la castaña, entrecortadamente, intentando resistirse, sin éxito alguno, y echándole las manos a los hombros al rubio.  
Ambos iban acercándose cada vez más. Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar...Ya casi...  
La chica abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor y respirando agitadamente. No se había movido de la puerta del compartimiento. Todo había sido otro de esos malditos sueños, que últimamente la asaltaban sin necesidad de que estuviera dormida Bastaba con que cerrara los ojos...  
-¿Vas a irte de ahí algún día de estos?-preguntó una fría y temblorosa voz.  
Hermione miró hacia donde provenía, y tropezó con el par de ojos grises que aún la contemplaban por encima del libro de heráldica. La chica se tapó la cara con las manos y echó a correr por el pasillo del tren. Ni bien desapareció de vista, Draco bajó el libro, exhaló un largo y entrecortado suspiro y clavó la vista en el suelo, con el dolor plasmado en los ojos Él realmente sentía lo mismo por ella...

En otra parte del tren, Harry y Ron continuaban buscando un compartimiento libre.  
-Oye, creo que aquí hay uno vacío-dijo Ron, aproximándose a un compartimiento y abriendo la puerta-Podemos...oh.-  
Harry se aproximó y miró adentro. El compartimiento estaba vacío, salvo por una chica que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro forrado en cuero negro con un extraño dibujo rojo en la tapa. Cuando Harry la vio, pensó que era realmente rara: tenía la piel muy pálida, de color blanco grisáceo, y el cabello negro azabache recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras que el flequillo que le caía sobre el rostro tenía un color rojo sangre. Tenía manos angostas y de dedos finos y alargados, que acababan en uñas largas, negras y puntiagudas, como garras.  
-Esteee...-dijo Ron, incómodo.-¿Podemos...quedarnos aquí?-  
La chica levantó la vista y clavó en Ron un par de ojos color zafiro fríos y de mirada francamente aterradora. Luego miró a Harry, nuevamente a Ron y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Genial-dijo Ron, agotado, arrojando so baúl a una esquina del compartimiento y tirándose todo despatarrado encima de un asiento frente a la chica de piel pálida, que lo observaba con gesto reprobatorio.  
Harry se sentó junto a Ron, mirando con detenimiento a la chica. Estaba vestida toda de negro y llevaba una larga capa con capucha sostenida al cuello por un broche con forma de serpiente, y anudado al cuello llevaba una cadenita de plata con un dije alargado con forma de dragón.  
En ese momento Hermione entró apurada al compartimiento.  
-¡Hasta que los encontré!-murmuró, mirando a Harry y a Ron-Los busqué por todo el tren, creo que habré entrado en veinte compartimientos antes de...-  
Pero Hermione se quedó a la mitad de la frase. Acababa de ver a la chica de piel pálida, que la observaba con expresión burlona. La castaña abrió la boca en un gesto de horror miró el libro que la chica tenía entre las manos, luego volvió a mirarla y cerró la boca, con los ojos grandes del susto.  
-Cómo estás, lobita-dijo la chica con voz siniestra y monótona, casi robótica, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa-Me da gusto verte.-  
Hermione se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, mirando aún con terror a la chica de piel pálida. -No te preocupes.-dijo ésta, mirando a Harry y a Ron, que las contemplaban con cara de no entender ni medio.-De mi hocico no brotará palabra alguna sobre el asunto, compañera.-  
Hermione suspiró, algo aliviada, y tomó asiento junto a Harry. Crookshanks trepó a su regazo, ronroneando, y se acurrucó.  
-¿De dónde conoces a esa chica?-le murmuró Harry a Hermione al oído.  
-¡No la conozco!-respondió Hermione.  
-¿Y entonces por qué te llamó "lobita"?-continuó Harry.  
-No lo sé.-respondió la castaña, compungida.  
Harry miró a la chica pálida. Ésta contempló por un momento su cicatriz de la frente y luego bajó la vista a su libro sin hacer comentario alguno.  
-Eh...-comenzó Ron, mirando a la chica, algo temeroso-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
La chica levantó la vista del libro y lo cerró.  
-Metalik-respondió, malhumorada.  
-Ah-Ron parecía abochornado-Y... ¿a qué año vas?-  
-Entro este año-.  
-Ah, en primero-.  
-No-la chica sacudió la cabeza-Entro en sexto-.  
-¿Eh?-preguntó Harry, extrañado-¿Por qué?-.  
-Porque hice un curso acelerado por correo-respondió Metalik con indiferencia-No pude entrar a la edad que debía hacerlo.-  
-¿Por qué no pudiste entrar...?-preguntó Harry.  
Metalik lo miró como si fuera obvio.  
-¿Tú...?-Harry tenía casi miedo de preguntar-¿Tú eres...?-  
Por toda respuesta Metalik abrió mucho la boca, dejando bien expuestos un par de grandes y afilados colmillos. Ron ahogó un grito y Crookshanks bufó enfadado.  
-Ah.-murmuró Harry, consternado. Metalik miró un baúl negro que había en una esquina del compartimiento.  
-¿Te importa si saco a mi mascota, Harry?-  
-¿Eh?-inquirió él, que en ese momento estaba distraído recuperándose del susto que le habían dado los colmillos de Metalik.  
-Tú eres Harry Potter ¿no?-preguntó la vampira.  
-Eh, sí-respondió Harry-Y ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley-señaló a Ron- y Hermione Granger-señaló a Hermione-.  
-Sí, bien-Metalik los miró a los tres.- ¿No les importa si saco a mi mascota?-  
Los tres sacudieron la cabeza.  
-Bien...-Metalik se aproximó a su baúl, lo abrió, y para horror de Harry de dentro salió una larga cobra, de al menos tres metros de largo, de color bronce y con un par de grandes ojos amarillos. La serpiente trepó por el brazo de la chica, se enroscó en su cuello y terminó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, irguiéndose y extendiendo la caperuza, mirando con curiosidad a los tres amigos.  
-¡¿Tienes una cobra egipcia de mascota?!-preguntó Ron, alarmado, mirando boquiabierto al reptil.  
Metalik negó con la cabeza.  
-No es una cobra, ya verán...Ofidy, date la vuelta-  
La serpiente les dio la espalda a los chicos, y ellos pudieron ver que en la caperuza tenía un par de líneas paralelas, como cicatrices blanquecinas. Harry y Ron las miraron, extrañados, pero Hermione ahogó un alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos.  
-¡Es un udjat!-exclamó, alarmada.  
-¿Udqué?-preguntó Ron.  
-Udjat-explicó Hermione-Es un criatura mágica, una cobra alada. Sólo se las encuentra en Arabia y Egipto, su veneno es muy poderoso y son extremadamente raras. En la parte trasera de la caperuza tienen un par de alas como de dragón, y vuelan muy rápido-.  
-Exacto-afirmó Metalik, acariciándole la cabeza a la serpiente, la cual entrecerró los grandes ojos y sacudió la lengua bífeda en el aire, para dar a entender que eso le gustaba-A este pequeño lo rescaté hace un par de años de un abderramán árabe que lo maltrataba. Le había cortado las alas-Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor-y lo tenía en una suerte de zoológico privado en su palacio-.  
La vampira abrió de nuevo su baúl, sacó de dentro una rana de chocolate, abrió el envoltorio, agarró a la rana de una pata y se la puso en frente del hocico al udjat. Casi le come la mano.  
-Ahora es inofensivo-continuó Metalik, mientras Ofidy miraba con mucho interés la jaula de Pigwidgeon.-Lo tengo bien entrenado-.  
-De dónde dijiste que era?-inquirió Harry.  
-De Arabia, sordo-respondió la serpiente.  
Harry creyó que solo él había oído al reptil, ya que comprendía el idioma pársel, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Ron y Hermione daban un respingo y miraban incrédulos a la serpiente.  
-¡¿Puedes hablar?!-exclamó Hermione con la boca seca.  
-Claro que puedo hablar-afirmó Ofidy, dándose aires-Todos los udjats podemos hablar-.  
-Pero...-Hermione parecía compungida-En ningún libro hay registros de que los udjats pudieran...-  
-No solemos hablar con los humanos-respondió el reptil-No les caemos muy bien, así que preferimos no hablarles-.  
-Pero él es un caso diferente-intervino Metalik, señalando al udjat-Es tan parlanchín que siempre digo que en vez de serpiente tendría que haber nacido cotorra. Hay veces que por las noches no me deja dormir, dándome lata y relatándome sus andanzas...-  
La chica interrumpió de repente su perorata y miró a la puerta del compartimiento, que acababa de abrirse.

Bueno, este es el fin de la primera parte del primer capítulo. A los capítulos los voy a tener que subir así, de a partes, porque son demasiado largos P.

Prontito pongo la 2ª parte!!!


	2. Capitulo I: En el tren 2ª parte

Esta es la segunda parte del primer capítulo, en la que los chicos conocen a una nueva personaje (sí, otra más!!). Presten atención porque hay varias cosas curiosas acerca de esta chica, que se irán revelando a medida que avance la historia..

Enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron y Hermione también miraron: por la puerta del compartimiento asomó la cabeza de una chica de pelo color rojo oscuro muy corto y ojos negros. Parecía nerviosa y confundida   
-Disculpen-dijo con timidez-¿Podría...quedarme aquí?-  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Metalik se miraron, y los cuatro asintieron a la chica. Ésta entró en el compartimiento arrastrando su baúl, y lo depositó en una esquina. Luego se sentó junto a Metalik, sin mostrarse en lo absoluto intimidada ante la presencia del udjat. Había un par de cosas en esa chica que a Harry se le antojaban estremecedoramente familiares.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó con desconfianza.  
La chica pelirroja lo miró, deteniéndose en su cicatriz.  
-Katherine-respondió, nerviosa.  
-¿Katherine cuánto?-continuó Harry.  
-Katherine Natasha...-la chica dudó un momento-MacDonald-  
-¿MacDonald?-preguntó Ron-¿Eres pariente de Natalie MacDonald?-  
-Eh...-Katherine se rascó la cabeza, abrumada-No, soy de otra familia-.  
En ese momento los interrumpió una débil tos: Ofidy acababa de atragantarse con una rana de chocolate que había sacado él mismo del baúl de Metalik y que había intentado tragarse con todo y envoltorio.  
-¡Pero qué lindo udjat tienes!-dijo la pelirroja, mirando con cariño a la serpiente.  
-"Ghajiash".-masculló Ofidy, todavía intentando tragar a la rana.  
-A ver, dame eso-dijo Metalik.   
Intento quitarle la rana de la boca al reptil, pero el envoltorio de ésta se había atorado en los ganchudos colmillos de la serpiente.  
Diez minutos después, todos los ocupantes del compartimiento intentaban ayudar a Ofidy, mientras éste se retorcía cada vez más nervioso.  
-¡"Apúguenjhe, pog favogh"!-decía-¡"Vamoj",no "ej ghajiojo"!¡"jhé"me "jtá acaghambgando" la "mandígujha"!-  
-¿Podrías callarte un segundo?-dijo Harry, fastidiado, intentando desenganchar el envoltorio de los dientes del reptil.  
Finalmente Hermione consiguió sacar la golosina. Se la dio a Metalik, quien la tomó y abrió el envoltorio: la rana, aterrada, comenzó a brincar por todo el compartimiento seguida de cerca por Ofidy, quien finalmente la atrapó y se la engulló.  
-Linda serpiente-dijo Katherine mirando a Ofidy, que se relamía luego de haberse comido a la rana de chocolate-¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?-preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Metalik.  
Los cuatro se presentaron.  
-Yo voy a entrar este año-continuó Katherine-Entraré en sexto porque ya no puedo entrar en primero, no tengo edad para hacerlo-.   
-Eres un águila, ¿no?-preguntó Metalik, que se había quedado mirando la pálida piel de la chica.   
-¿Qué?-la pelirroja parecía nerviosa-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "soy un águila"?-   
-Vaaamos-dijo la vampira, mirándola de forma harto significativa-Sabes a lo que me refiero, camarada.-  
Katherine abrió la boca para contestar, pero se interrumpió y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del compartimiento, que había vuelto a abrirse.  
Draco Malfoy estaba parado en el umbral, sin la compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, mirando con odio a Harry y a Ron. Sin embargo, Metalik sonrió al verlo.  
-Conque cuervo, ¿eh?-dijo, mirando burlonamente a Malfoy-¿Todo en orden, cuervito?o mejor dicho:¿Dragón?-soltó una risita siniestra-Es increíble que lo hayas logrado, siendo lo que eres...-  
Draco se llevó la mano izquierda a la muñeca derecha y miró a Metalik de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho Hermione cuando la había llamado "lobita".  
-Vete de aquí, Malfoy -ordenó Harry, extrañado por la forma en que lo había llamado Metalik.  
Draco lo miró con odio y abrió la boca para insultarlo, pero enseguida la cerró: acababa de ver a Hermione sentada junto a Harry, con la vista clavada en él. Su expresión cambió de inmediato, del odio a un total embelesamiento. Anhelaba tenerla a su lado, abrazarla con ternura, averiguar qué sabor tenían sus labios...  
Hermione también lo miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos de mercurio que la enloquecían. Sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al saber que nunca podría estar con él. Él siempre la odiaría. Y no comprendía por qué en ese momento Draco la miraba de aquella forma, como si sintiera algo por ella. Pero eso era imposible...  
La voz de Harry los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento.  
-¡Dije que te fueras, Malfoy!-gritó el chico, que durante el último minuto había contemplado extrañado cómo Draco y Hermione se miraban.  
El rubio miró a Harry con ira, y sin decir nada se fue por el pasillo hacia otro vagón.

-¿Por qué te miraba así?-le pregunto Ron a Hermione  
Ella se encogió de hombros, confundida.  
-¿Y por qué no estaban Crabbe y Goyle con él?-inquirió Harry.   
-Creo que se pelearon.-explicó Hermione-Cuando venía para aquí oí gritos en un compartimiento. De adentro salieron Crabbe y Goyle, le gritaron a Malfoy (que estaba dentro del compartimiento) algo de que no eran más sus amigos y se marcharon.-  
-Genial.-dijo Ron, sonriendo abiertamente-Ahora que no tiene a sus guardaespaldas podemos molerlo a golpes el día que queramos.-  
Hermione no lo escuchaba. Se había quedado pensando en la forma en que Draco la había mirado, y le vino a la mente el recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido en cuarto año, en la víspera de Navidad.  
---------------------//FLASH BACK//---------------------------------  
Hermione caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso, rumbo a su sala común. El Baile de Navidad se acercaba, y estaba preguntándose si alguien le pediría que fuera su pareja...  
-¡Granger!-  
Hermione volteó para ver quién la llamaba. Crabbe venía corriendo hacia ella con todo lo que le daban sus gruesas piernas, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, parecía tener vergüenza ajena. Cuando llegó junto a Hermione se detuvo y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Luego se enderezó y la miró.  
-Tengo un mensaje para ti, de Draco-le dijo, sin más rodeos.  
-¿De Malfoy? ¿Para MI?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendidísima.   
-Lamentablemente sí.-afirmó Crabbe. Luego inspiró profundamente-Bueno, al punto-movió la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio-Draco dice si quieres ir al baile con él.- 

Hermione quedó petrificada: ¿Malfoy quería ir con ella al baile? No tenía sentido.  
-¿Es...es en SERIO?-preguntó, anonadada.  
-¿Crees que él bromearía con algo así?-inquirió Crabbe, muy serio.  
La castaña enmudeció. Por un momento se imaginó a sí misma junto a Draco Malfoy, bailando una bella melodía; y luego dando un largo paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, tomados de la mano.  
Pero luego pensó. Pensó en lo que dirían los de Gryffindor si la veían junto a Malfoy, ¡Lo que dirían Harry y Ron!; pensó en lo que dirían los amigos de Draco y en lo que dirían sus padres si se enteraban. Y luego pensó que, viniendo de Malfoy, aquello podía ser una broma. O peor aún, una trampa.   
-¿Y, qué dices?-preguntó Crabbe, sobresaltando a Hermione-¿Aceptas o qué?-  
Hermione dudó un momento  
-¡Claro que no!-respondió con crudeza, aunque su corazón se retorcía apenado-¡Yo con ese engendro no voy ni al invernadero!-  
Crabbe la miró con una expresión extraña, mezcla de alivio y repugnancia.  
-Eres apestosa, Granger.-le dijo, y se marchó.   
Hermione continuó su camino ,muy abrumada por lo que le acababan de decir.¿Por qué Malfoy quería ir con ella al Baile de Navidad?¿Acaso...sentía algo por ella?   
-No.-murmuró para sí-Es imposible.-  
Sacudió la cabeza y alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Más tarde, ese mismo día, Viktor Krum le pidió que fuera su pareja; y ella aceptó.  
----------------------//FIN DEL FLAH BACK//--------------------

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. En la próxima parte: Los chicos llegan al castillo y Metalik se somete a la selección de loas casa (entre otras cosas…)


	3. Capitulo I: En el tren 3ª parte

Vengo subiendo una parte tras otra, pero es q ya me emocioné XP. Acá sigue

------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, mientras se acercaba a la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Metalik y Katherine se pusieron las largas túnicas del colegio y se unieron a la multitud de alumnos que se apretujaban en los pasillos. Harry notó que Metalik se colocaba su capa negra con el broche de serpiente sobre la túnica y se subía la capucha, con lo que lograba verse aún más siniestra de lo normal.  
-¡Los de primer año, por aquí!-dijo la conocida voz de Hagrid por encima del mar de cabezas de alumnos que acababan de bajar del tren a la plataforma de la estación.-¿Todo bien por allí, Harry?-  
Harry levantó ambos pulgares arriba de su cabeza, y Hagrid rió. Luego los cinco lo siguieron por el camino del bosque, hasta el lago, donde los de primer año se subían a los botes con Hagrid, y los demás hacían otro tanto con los carruajes. Harry se acercó a uno de los grandes caballos negros que lo tiraban, un thestrall, que estaba parado ahí como siempre: quieto y silencioso. Metalik también se acercó al caballo, lo miró y le acarició la crin.  
-¿También puedes verlo?-preguntó Harry  
La chica asintió lentamente.  
-¿A quién has visto morir?-inquirió el chico, algo temeroso.  
-Uff, a muchos-Metalik esbozó un levísimo gesto de culpa-Si tuviera que ponerme a contarlos ahora ya no terminaría nunca.-

Subieron al carruaje, en el cual ya estaban sentados Ron, Hermione y Katherine. Durante el corto trayecto nadie dijo nada importante, salvo que Ron le comentó a Hermione que a ellos dos les tocaba la primera guardia de la noche. La flota de carruajes se detuvo finalmente frente al castillo. Los cinco chicos bajaron del carruaje , subieron las escalinatas e ingresaron a al castillo a través de la gran puerta de roble.  
-Nosotras nos quedamos aquí-le dijo Metalik a Harry, mientras detrás de ella Katherine asentía-Tenemos que esperar a los de primer año para la ceremonia de selección.-  
-Entonces nos vemos después-se despidió Harry, y él, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Salón y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a que comenzase la ceremonia de selección.  
Unos minutos más tarde la profesora MacGonagall entró a la cabeza de una aterrorizada fila de alumnos de primer año. Harry notó que entre el grupo de niños había bastantes caras pálidas, también divisó a Katherine y a Metalik, que intentaban ocultarse al final de la fila. Luego la profesora se adelantó, llevando un taburete de tres patas bajo un brazo y un raído sombrero de mago bajo el otro.

Dejó el taburete en el medio del salón, deposito el sombrero sobre éste y retrocedió. Una ancha ranura cerca del borde se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.  
Mientras cantaba, Harry observaba a Dumbledore. Éste le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida y luego comenzó a mirar fijamente a Metalik.  
El sombrero concluyó su canción y la profesora MacGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos.   
-¡Dingle, Europa!-  
Una tímida niña de rizado cabello rubio y piel pálida se acercó al taburete temblando levemente, se sentó en él y se encastró el sombrero con brusquedad en la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos el sombrero gritó:   
-¡Ravenclaw!-   
Europa se levantó y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, que la vitoreaba ensordecedoramente, con aspecto de desear estar en cualquier lugar menos en ése.  
-¿A qué casa crees que irá Katherine?- le murmuró Ron a Harry al oído.  
-No sé- le respondió éste -quizás venga a Gryffindor-.  
-¡Greyback, Blade!-.  
-¡Slytherin!-.   
La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, mientras Blade iba a sentarse junto a Pansy Parkinson.  
-¿Y Metalik?- continuó Ron -¿A dónde crees que irá?-   
-A Slytherin, de seguro- comentó Harry con amargura -lo tiene todo para ser una de ellos-  
-Lástima.- dijo Ron- Me estaba cayendo bien esa chica-  
-MacDonald, Katherine!-  
Katherine se adelantó, sonriendo nerviosamente. Apenas acababa de colocarse el sombrero cuando éste gritó:   
-¡Gryffindor!-   
Harry, Ron y Hermione vitorearon a Katherine, quien ya no sonreía nerviosamente mientras se sentaba junto a Ron. De hecho, su cara denotaba una gran preocupación.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Katherine?- preguntó Hermione -¿Por qué esa cara?-  
-Mi padre era de Slytherin- murmuró ella, con la mirada perdida en un punto del aire -no le agradará enterarse que soy de Gryffindor-.  
La fila de alumnos de primero fue acortándose cada vez más mientras eran seleccionados para las casas.  
-¡Yerlon, Metalik!-.  
Metalik se adelantó mirando al Gran Salón con aspecto malhumorado. Sin haber tocado aún su cabeza, el sombrero comenzó a decir "Sly...", pero entonces la chica levantó la vista y lo miró con cara de "Me pones en Slytherin y vas a ver lo que te pasa", y el sombrero se calló. Metalik se lo puso sobre la cabeza.  
-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, si hubiera sido por él, más que mandarla a Gryffindor la habría mandado a la punta del cerro.  
El trío de Gryffindor, aunque un tanto sorprendidos, aplaudieron alegremente, mientras Metalik dejaba el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el taburete y se iba a sentar junto a Harry. Éste notó que ella miraba a DUmbledore sonriéndole y levantándole un pulgar, mientras que el director le respondía con la misma seña.  
Luego de acabada la selección Dumbledore se puso de pie. Los murmullos del salón fueron apagándose.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo-¡Bienvenidos otra vez a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Y antes de que comience el banquete, tengo algunos anuncios que hacerles.  
"A los alumnos de primer año tengo que informarles que el bosque que linda los terrenos del colegio está prohibido para los estudiantes. También tengo un mensaje del señor Argus Flich, el celador, que les pide que no utilicen magia en los pasillos. Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch comenzarán durante la segunda semana del trimestre, los que quieran postularse para formar parte del equipo de quidditch de su casa tienen que ponerse en contacto con Madame Hootch.  
"Este año tendremos a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al señor Isildur Black.-  
Los alumnos rompieron en aplausos, mientras Harry abría muy grandes los ojos, sin creer lo que acababa de oír: Black...Levantó la vista y miró al nuevo profesor: era un hombre de rostro duro, largo cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo como la de Bill, y piel pálida y cenicienta. Sin embargo, tenía los mismos ojos oscuros y cálidos que Sirius.  
-Bien-Continuó Dumbledore una vez que los aplausos se apagaron.-Ahora, un último aviso antes de dar inicio al banquete. Este año tendremos algunos visitantes de seis extremidades rondando por los terrenos y el exterior del castillo. Digo esto porque una dragona "cola de látigo" ha establecido su territorio en estos parajes, y es probable que la veamos no sólo a ella, sino a algunos dragones más de la misma especie. Si se encuentran a alguna de estas criaturas, no deben temerles, ya que son animales completamente dóciles hacia los seres humanos. Y ahora que ya se acabaron los anuncios, tengo una sola cosa más que decir:¡a comer!

En ese momento aparecieron grandes cantidades de comida en los platos de oro de todas las mesas, y la gente comenzó a comer animadamente, aunque había más murmullos que lo normal cruzando el salón.  
-¡¿Un dragón salvaje viviendo en Hogwarts?!- exclamó Ron, sirviéndose un trozo de pastel de carne -ya sé que Dumbledore es de confiar en seres en los que las demás personas no confiarían, pero esto ya es ridículo.-  
-Y ahora también tendrá que confiar en ti.- comentó Harry tocándole el brazo izquierdo a su amigo.  
-Ah, sí.- Ron se levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica y se miró el brazo -Eso.-  
En el brazo tenía una marca de dentadura, como la mordida de un perro, pero más grande.  
-¿Todavía estás enojado con Lupin?.- preguntó Hermione.  
-No, ya no.- respondió Ron -No fue su culpa. Bueno, supongo que en la próxima luna llena me voy a transformar.-  
-Bueno, si, pero podemos pedirle a Snape que te haga esa poción que le daba a Lupin.- comentó Hermione.  
-¿Acaso te volviste loca?- le preguntó Harry -Lo más probable es que intente envenenar a Ron cambiándole la poción por cianuro o algo así.- Hermione, que se había llenado la boca a propósito, no respondió.  
Harry se puso a masticar un trozo de pastel de Yorkshire mientras miraba de reojo a Metalik, que observaba la comida como si nunca hubiera visto nada de eso en toda su vida.  
-¿"Po gué" no "gomesh"?.- preguntó Harry con la boca llena.  
Metalik lo miró.  
-No he comido nada en toda mi vida.- dijo abrumada -Excepto... ya sabes.-   
Harry tragó.  
-¿Por qué no pruebas?- inquirió.  
Metalik miró un trozo de carne que había cerca de su plato con cierto interés.  
-Puede ser...- murmuró.  
Se sirvió un trozo de la carne asada con recelo. Harry no podía creer que una chica que momentos antes manipulaba una serpiente mortífera con total naturalidad, estuviera en aquellos momentos manipulando un trozo de carne como si fuera un bicho sumamente venenoso.  
Metalik arrancó un trozo de carne con las uñas (era evidente que no tenía ni la menor idea de como se usaban los cubiertos), se lo llevó a la boca y mordió un pedacito. Lo masticó, saboreándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.   
-¿Y?- preguntó Harry -¿Qué tal está?-  
-No está mal,- afirmó la vampira, dejando el resto de la carne en el plato y alejándolo de ella -pero prefiero mi alimento habitual.-  
Se cruzó de brazos y no comió más en toda la noche.   
Mientras tanto, Katherine continuaba preocupada.  
-No te preocupes- intentaba tranquilizarla Hermione -Estoy segura que tarde o temprano tu padre asumirá que eres una Gryffindor.-   
Katherine soltó una risita sarcástica.  
-Eso es lo que tú crees.- comentó con amargura -No conoces a mi padre: es demasiado sobreprotector. El quería que estuviera en Slytherin porque así podría tenerme bajo la "atenta mirada" de los hijos de algunos de sus amigos.-  
-¿Y tu madre que ha dicho al respecto?.- inquirió Hermione.  
-No tengo madre.- respondió la pelirroja con voz grave -Murió hace 15 años y ni siquiera estaba casada con papá.-   
-¿Cómo se llamaba?- continúo Hermione.  
Katherine miró un momento el techo estrellado, como pensando.  
-Rachel.- dijo por fin.  
-¿Y cuál era su apellido?-  
-No lo sé.- acotó entrecortadamente -Papá nunca me lo dijo.-  
Luego que desaparecieron los postres y los platos de oro quedaron tan relucientes como siempre, Dumbledore se puso de pie. Las conversaciones fueron acallándose.  
-Muy bien.- dijo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Espero que hayan disfrutado este banquete tanto como yo .Ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un agitado día de estudio ¡salgan en orden!-  
Se oyó un gran estruendo de sillas corriéndose y de gente caminando y bostezando. Ron y Hermione se fueron llevando a los de primer año; y Katherine se fue tras ellos. Harry comenzó a caminar sin ningún apuro hacia la torre Gryffindor. Se sentía raro, como si algo se retorciera en su interior...

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Metalik, que le sonreía burlonamente.  
-¿Cómo te cayó la cena?-le preguntó mientras se ponía a caminar a su lado.  
-Bien-respondió Harry-Oye ¿Cómo hiciste que el Sombrero te mandara a Gryffindor?-  
Metalik soltó una risita.  
-Estoy acostumbrada a mandar a todo el mundo.-respondió con un dejo de fastidio.-Algunos hasta creen que soy "intimidante"...-   
En ese momento oyeron un gran revuelo proveniente del un aula contigua, y Peeves, el poltergeist, salió flotando de ella, riendo a carcajadas y revoleando una araña de cristal que, daba la impresión, acababa de sacar del techo.  
-Muévete, Peeves.-le gritó Harry.  
-¿Qué pasa, cararajada?-grojeó Peeves, sin dejar de revolear la araña-¿Estás enojado porque te duele la cicatriz?-  
-Apártate.-   
Metalik se adelantó, empujando a Harry hacia atrás con su brazo. El chico se estremeció al sentir el frío contacto de la piel de la vampira  
Metalik, de espaldas a Harry, levantó la vista y miró a Peeves. Del rostro del fantasma se borró progresivamente la sonrisa socarrona, dando paso a una expresión de miedo y terror profundos. La araña de cristal se le resbaló de las manos, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.  
-Metalik, ¿Que...?-preguntó Harry, anonadado.  
La chica no respondió. Peeves abrió la boca en un grito mudo y se esfumó lo más rápido que pudo. Harry estaba asombrado.  
-¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!-le preguntó, sorprendido.  
Metalik lo miró sonriendo con satisfacción.  
-Tengo un truco.-le respondió, y se fue.  
Harry, que todavía estaba sin entender nada, emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor con paso cansino. Al llegar ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda vió a Hermione, que estaba apoyada contra la pared; tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro iluminado por una suave sonrisa, como si acabar de ver algo muy hermoso.  
-Hermione-dijo Harry, mirándola extrañado-¿Cuál es la contraseña?.-  
-Sangre de dragón.-dijo ella, en tono soñador, sin mirarlo. Al momento siguiente, sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró, y cerró los ojos con dolor, mientras unas grandes lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
-¡Hermione!¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry, anonadado por el repentino cambio de expresión de su amiga.  
La chica exhaló un largo suspiro lleno de angustia.   
-Nada.-murmuró, entreabriendo los ojos, otra vez con la mirada perdida.-No me pasa nada. No lo entenderías...-  
-Claro que lo entendería.-replicó Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga.-Sólo dímelo...-   
-¡No!-Hermione se alejó de Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos-No...-sollozó-Olvídalo. De veras, olvídalo.-   
Se alejó corriendo, sollozando con fuerza.  
-Avísale a Ron que está llegando tarde a su guardia.-le dijo a Harry mientras se iba.  
El chico, aturdido, se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda ¿por qué Hermione se comportaba así?  
-¿Contraseña?-preguntó la Dama Gorda.  
-Sangre de dragón.-dijo Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlo pasar.  
La sala común estaba casi vacía, salvo por Ron, que estaba sentado en un gran sofá junto al fuego y tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado.  
-Hasta que llegaste.-le replicó al verlo entrar.-Le dije a Hermione que te esperara afuera porque de seguro no sabrías la nueva contraseña.-  
-Ey-dijo Harry-¿Pasó algo con ella cuando venían para acá?-  
-No sé.-respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros-Sólo nos cruzamos con Malfoy.-  
Harry frunció el entrecejo  
-¿Con Malfoy?-inquirió-¿Y qué hizo cuando los vió?-   
-Nada.-dijo Ron-Y eso es muy raro. ¿Te diste cuenta que desde que llegamos no nos ha insultado ni se ha burlado de nosotros? Lo único que hizo al pasar junto a nosotros fue mirar a Hermione. La miraba muy fijo. Yo incluso lo insulté, pero hubiera tenido el mismo resultado si hubiera insultado a una papa.-  
Harry comenzaba a sospechar.  
-¿Y Hermione qué hizo?-preguntó.  
-También lo miró muy fijo. Ni siquiera parpadeaban, se miraban a los ojos, como si quisieran ver quién bajaba la vista primero.-   
-¿Cómo la miraba Malfoy?-inquirió Harry, cada vez más desconfiado-¿Con asco?.-  
Ron se tomó su tiempo para responder. Daba la impresión de que recién en aquel momento se había puesto a pensar seriamente en el asunto  
-¿Sabes que no?-corroboró.-Sé que siempre la mira así, pero esta vez la miró con esa mirada rara, como cautivada. La miró de la misma forma en que la había mirado hoy en el tren.-  
-Aquí esta pasando algo raro-acotó Harry, sentándose frente a Ron -Algo muy raro...-   
-Cierto-afirmó Ron-Las cosas no cuadran: primero, Malfoy se pelea con Crabbe y Goyle; segundo, no nos falta el respeto; tercero: mira a Hermione como si la considerara más que una igual ¡Esto ya está muy raro!.-  
-Ah, y hablando de Hermione-recordó Harry-Ella dice que estás llegando tarde a la guardia.-  
Ron se llevó la mano a la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos, asustado.  
-¡¡LA GUARDIA!!-exclamó; salió corriendo atropelladamente, atravesó el orificio del retrato y se perdió de vista.   
Harry subió la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos. Dentro estaban Dean, Seamus y Neville, los tres bien dormidos.

Harry se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se sentó en la ventana, contemplando los oscuros terrenos del castillo. Cerca del lago había una gran masa negra que se movía. Algunas partes de esa masa brillaban con un siniestro color rojo. De repente, el ser extendió un par de gigantescas alas de piel y, lanzando un aterrador bramido, se elevó en el aire y voló hacia las montañas.

---------------------------------------------------

Eso fue todo por hoy. En la próxima parte: Algo extraño asalta a Harry…o.O


	4. Capítulo I: En el tren 4ª parte

Este es el final del capi 1, y por eso subo un pedacito tan corto; es que luego de subir éste voy a subir simultáneamente la primera parte del capi 2 n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se dirigió a su cama y se acostó. La extraña sensación de algo revolviéndosele en el interior iba aumentando; ahora también sentía un extraño cosquilleo en los dedos .A continuación se estremeció repentinamente, como si supiera que algo iba a ocurrir. Un segundo después de aquello oyó en su cabeza un sonido seco y metálico, como si s e hubiera roto una cadena...

Luego de eso Harry sintió lo más horrible que jamás había sentido, peor aún que el maleficio Cruciatus. De repente fue como si algo se clavara en su garganta desde el interior: sintió un dolor extraño, frío, suave pero totalmente insoportable. El cosquilleo en las manos iba en aumento; ahora sentía como si le estuvieran clavando miles de pequeñas agujas en los dedos. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sintió un sudor frío en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo le temblaba de forma atroz. Harry abrió los ojos, espantado: infinidad de imágenes cruzaban ante sus ojos, no era posible identificar claramente de qué se trataban, pero en aquellas imágenes abundaba el color rojo oscuro, lo cual parecía acrecentar aún más el dolor que sentía en la garganta. Harry abrió la boca intentando gritar, pero tenía la garganta completamente seca, y ese horrible dolor lo ahogaba, impidiéndole articular sonido alguno.

En sus oídos comenzaron a resonar agudos gritos de dolor, gritos humanos. Y en medio del griterío, a lo lejos, oyó, cada vez más claro: era un chillido espeluznante, un chillido de fiera que le heló hasta el último hueso del cuerpo. Las imágenes en su mente comenzaron a aclararse, y de repente se encontró parado frente a un extraño ser que parecía un dragón emplumado, con cabeza y patas felinas, de color gris plateado, pico de acero y cuernos de ciervo. Harry notó que la criatura tenía, en las patas, las alas, el cuello y la cola, unas argollas de hierro que parecían pesadísimas; y de la argolla de la pata trasera izquierda le colgaban lo que parecían los restos de una cadena rota…

La criatura giró la cabeza hacia Harry, y éste notó que tenía el pico bañado en sangre. En ser se le acercó, clavó en él un par de ojos color verde brillante, idénticos a los suyos, y le sonrió de una forma que pretendía ser amistosa pero que no dejaba de ser espantosa. Harry sintió que el ahogamiento se le iba, y entonces gritó. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida…los ojos de la criatura se habían vuelto rojos…ella también gritaba…

-¡¡¡HARRYYY!!! .-

La imagen del ser se desvaneció, y vio frente a él las caras de Dean, Seamus y Neville, los cuales estaban muy pálidos y temblorosos, mirándolo asustados.

-Harry…-dijo Neville, con voz entrecortada.-Harry, ¿Estás bien?.-

Harry se sentó en la cama, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. El pecho le dolía como si acabaran de marcarlo con un hierro al rojo vivo.

-¿Qué…pasó?-preguntó entrecortadamente. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, temerosos.

-Harry, estabas chillando-dijo Seamus.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió Harry con brusquedad-¡No tienen idea de lo horrible que fue! ¡Claro que tuve que gritar!-

-Es que no gritaste.-lo corrigió Dean con voz trémula-Chillaste. Pero no un chillido humano. Se parecía más al bramido de un dragón.-

A Harry se le secó la boca: ¿El bramido de un…dragón?

-¿Qué?-preguntó, aterrado.

-Estabas temblando-continuó Dean-Parecía que tenías un ataque de epilepsia. Y tus ojos…-

Dean enmudeció de repente.

-¿Qué…qué pasó con mis ojos?-preguntó Harry, aunque tenía miedo de oír la respuesta.

Neville tragó saliva.

-Estaban rojos.-dijo en un tembloroso susurro-Rojos y brillantes. Y tus pupilas tenían forma de rasgadura, como las de las serpientes…-

Harry se dejó caer sobre las cobijas, con la mirada fija en el dosel de su cama. Sentía como si tuviera el cerebro dividido: una parte le trabajaba a toda máquina intentando obtener una respuesta lógica a lo que le acababa de ocurrir, mientras que la otra parecía muerta, y no respondía a estímulo alguno.

Y aunque los ojos ya comenzaban a dolerle de tanto mantenerlos abiertos, no quería cerrarlos. Temía que si lo hacía volviera a ver a aquella criatura horrible, de fauces repletas de sangre, chillando…

-¿Harry?-preguntó tímidamente Seamus-¿Qué viste?¿Qué te pasó?-

Harry soltó un largo suspiro.

-Nada-dijo, mientras se cubría con las cobijas y se daba vuelta-No me pasó nada-

Dean, Neville y Seamus permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Luego Harry los oyó acostarse en sus camas y correr las cortinas. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, tratando de no pensar…Finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras una fuerte y grave voz le decía en su mente.

-Bienvenido a tu mundo, Harry-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La cosa, por lo q se ve, ya se está poniendo grave o.O . Ahorita mismo subo la 1ª parte del capi 2 .


	5. Capítulo II: Ryder 1ª parte

Bueno, esta es la 1ª parte del segundo capi. Pasan varias cosas emocionantes aquí. Soy desastrosa para los sumarys. Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO II

Ryder

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó mareado, con el pecho aún dolorido. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Salón para el desayuno, el cual ya estaba repleto de alumnos que reían y charlaban entre ellos. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban sentados Dean, Seamus y Neville, rodeados por Ron, Hermione, Katherine, Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abbott y Lavender. Metalik, en cambio, se había sentado bastante lejos del grupo de alumnos que cuchicheaban excitados con Dean, Seamus y Neville. Ella leía una carta de aspecto oficial, mientras su udjat Ofidy sumergía la cabeza en su vaso de jugo de naranja.

Cuando los del grupo vieron a Harry inmediatamente dejaron de hablar y se fueron para sus respectivas mesas, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry se sentó junto a Metalik, sintiéndose extrañamente agradecido de que ella no hubiera estado metida en el grupo que cuchicheaba.

-Veo que has cambiado de idea-dijo, observando el plato lleno de tocino y huevos a medio comer que había frente a la chica.

-Si, la verdad.-respondió ella sin mirarlo. Por alguna extraña razón parecía no querer levantar la vista, a pesar de que ya había terminado de leer la carta-Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Pero no significa que por esto voy a abandonar mi comida habitual, eso es algo que no voy a poder hacer.-

-¿Me permites?-le preguntó Ofidy a Harry, indicando con la cola el huevo duro que el chico acababa de servirse-Gracias-dijo, antes de que éste respondiera nada, y se lo engulló, descolocándose las mandíbulas.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron junto a Harry, con aspecto abrumado.

-Harry-susurró Hermione-Seamus nos contó lo que te pasó…anoche.-

-No quiero hablar de eso-respondió Harry, metiéndose una medialuna en la boca.

-Mira, lo que te pasó no es para tomarlo en broma.-continuó Hermione-Es como si hubieras sufrido una especie de transformación…-

-Ah, si-dijo Ron, en tono irónico, tratando de levantarle el humor a su amigo-Harry Potter, el tipo de los ojos rojos.-

-Opino lo mismo que Hermione.-terció Metalik-Si te pasó eso anoche, por algo debe ser.-

Hermione la miró inquisitivamente.

-Disculpa, Metalik.-dijo, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-Me dijiste que eras vampira…-

La chica asintió.

-Y…-continuó Hermione-¿De qué raza eres?-

Por toda respuesta Metalik levantó la vista: en la frente tenía una especie de marca rojiza extraña, de la misma forma que el dibujo que había en la tapa del libro que ella había estado leyendo en el tren: algo parecido al contorno de un dragón visto de perfil. Harry y Ron la miraron con curiosidad, pero Hermione observó la marca muy asombrada.

-¡¿DRAGÓN?!-preguntó casi gritando-¡¡Creí que ya se habían extinto!!-

-Casi-respondió la vampira-Soy la última dragona pura, aunque hay algunos híbridos entre dragón y cuervo o dragón y lobo…-

La conversación culminó allí, porque en ese momento pasó junto a ellos la profesora McGonagall dejándoles los horarios.

-Miren esto-comentó Ron, observando su horario-Hoy tenemos un "día Slytherin"-

-¿Cómo un "día Slytherin"?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Y si, escuchen-comenzó a leer en voz alta-Alas nueve, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Slytherin; a las once, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…con los de Slytherin; y después del almuerzo, Pociones¡También con los de Slytherin!-bufó con fastidio-Hoy sí que será un largo día…-

Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía en absoluto contrariada ante la idea de pasar el día con los de Slytherin. En realidad, ni siquiera parecía haber oído al pelirrojo: tenía la vista clavada en un par de ojos color mercurio que la miraban con intensidad desde la mesa de las serpientes.

-Bueno, chicos- dijo, Metalik, mientras agarraba a su serpiente y se levantaba de la mesa-Voy a llevar a Ofidy a que haga un poco de ejercicio antes de la primera clase.-

Pero parecía que Ofidy era un udjat bastante vago, porque a los cinco minutos la chica regresó con la cobra enroscada en su cuello, la cual tenía la boca entreabierta, la lengua colgando y cara de pedir clemencia.

-¿Pero será posible?- preguntó Metalik mientras se sentaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, a la vez que Ofidy sumergía la cabeza en el vaso de jugo de calabaza más cercano (osea, el de Harry)- Apenas un par de vueltas por los terrenos y ya está como si hubiera corrido una maratón-

En ese momento un gran estruendo anunció la llegada del correo matinal: cientos de lechuzas y búhos multicolores entraron en bandada al Gran Salón, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dueños. Un gran cuervo negro bajó en picada desde el mar de lechuzas que revoloteaban, hasta posarse en el plato de Metalik. Ésta le quitó del pico otra carta de aspecto oficial y la abrió, mientras el ave picoteaba el resto del desayuno de la chica, vigilada muy de cerca por Ofidy. Hedwig bajó hasta donde estaba Harry y se posó cerca de su plato, tirando de paso un salero y una jarra vacía. Harry le quitó una nota que en el pico y la abrió: era un mensaje de la señora Weasley, que le enviaba el falsoscopio que se había olvidado en el número 12 de Grimauld Place.

Un búho real se posó en el hombro de Katherine y le entregó un rollo de pergamino. Esta lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mi padre se enteró de que soy una Gryffindor.-dijo, escudriñando el pergamino-Y le cayó justo como me imaginé que le caería.-

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Harry, estirándose lo más posible para leer la carta por detrás del hombro de Katherine, pero ésta retiró el rollo de inmediato.

-S-sólo me dice que no le agrada que esté en Gryffindor-aclaró, nerviosa, y se guardó el pergamino en las profundidades de la túnica.

Media hora más tarde, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katherine y Metalik se dirigieron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para la primera clase del día.

-Qué suerte que Dumbledore haya logrado encontrar un nuevo profesor-comentó Hermione, muy animada.

-Y, después de lo que pasó el año pasado con Umbridge, estoy seguro de que habrá puesto el mundo patas para arriba con tal de encontrar uno… antes de que al Ministerio se le ocurra enviarlo.-acotó Harry. Todos rieron.

En la puerta del aula de D.C.A.O. encontraron a Neville, quien estaba de cuclillas, buscando algo con desesperación

-¡Trevor!-exclamó al ver a los cinco Gryffindors-¿Nadie vio a mi sapo?-

Los cinco negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco sé donde está Ofidy-dijo Metalik, revisando entre los pliegues de su túnica.

-Esa serpiente es un peligro-comentó Lavender, que estaba ayudando a Neville a buscar-No deberías dejarla suelta por ahí-

-Mi udjat no come nada más grande que una naranja-se defendió la vampira-Y no va a morder a nadie, aunque la molesten, por el simple hecho de que nunca tiene ganas.-

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del aula, y los siete entraron y se sentaron, seguidos minutos después por el resto de los Gryffindors y Slytherins. Al poco rato llegó el profesor, cargando una pequeña pila de libros, los cuales dejó sobre el escritorio antes de comenzar la clase. Luego de ello, comenzó a pasar lista hablando con una voz profunda y dominante, parecida a la de Sirius.

-Bien-dijo, una vez que acabó de pasar lista- Este año vamos a comenzar a estudiar…oh…-se inclinó y agarró algo del suelo-¿A quién pertenecen estos dos?-

Levantó en el aire a Ofidy, el cual tenía bien agarrado en su boca al sapo Trevor, que se había inflado y croaba aterrado. Era evidente que había intentado engullírselo.

-La serpiente es mía-dijo Metalik, poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano para agarrar al udjat.

-¡Trevor!-gritó Neville, poniéndose de pie también-¡Dame a mi sapo!-

-¡Suelta a ese sapo, Ofidy!-le ordenó Metalik con severidad.

-"No ghero"!-respondió la serpiente tercamente, apretando aún más al sapo que tenía en la boca. Parecía haber decidido que, si él no se devoraba a ese batracio, nadie lo haría.

-Bien…-acotó Metalik-Tú lo quisiste…-

Sujetó al udjat con firmeza y le tapó los ojos con una mano. La serpiente soltó inmediatamente a Trevor, el cual brincó muy agradecido hasta los brazos de Neville, y sólo herido en su orgullo de sapo. Metalik destapó los ojos de Ofidy, y éste, furiosísimo, se abalanzó sobre la vampira y le mordió el brazo con mucha fuerza.

Parvati gritó, pero Metalik tomo a la serpiente por la cabeza, la soltó de su brazo y la dejó sobre la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Te inyectó veneno?-preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Sí-dijo Metalik, tocándose la herida-Pero no importa, a mi los venenos no me afectan. Además ya me ha mordido mil veces antes-le hizo una caricia en la cabeza a su serpiente-Odia que le cubra los ojos, es lo único que no tolera.

El profesor se acercó hasta ella, preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Yerlon?-preguntó.

Metalik asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, como les decía-continuó el profesor.-este año estudiaremos sobre todo defensa práctica contra criaturas sumamente peligrosas…-

Volvió a interrumpirse y avanzó entre los bancos con todo el aspecto de un general. Los alumnos lo siguieron con la vista, y vieron que se detenía junto al pupitre de Crabbe, quien estaba bien dormido y roncando sobre su banco. El profesor se inclinó y le susurró.

-Me parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche.-

Crabbe despertó sobresaltado y miró al profesor con ojos risueños.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el señor Black con voz suave.

- Vicent -respondió el Slytherin, bostezando y desperezándose-Vicent Crabbe-

-Crabbe…-repitió Black- Sígueme, por favor.-

El profesor se dirigió al frente de la clase, seguido por Crabbe, que bostezaba abiertamente. Al llegar se detuvo en seco, y Crabbe casi lo choca. Algunos rieron.

-Bien, Crabbe-continuó el profesor en el mismo tono suave-Parece ser que esta clase te aburre mucho.-

-Sí-afirmó el chico con desparpajo, más dormido que despierto.

-¿Y todavía te parecería aburrida si tuvieras que enfrentarte a ESTO?-

De pronto, el profesor cambió de forma y se transformó en el ser más horrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Parecía un ser humano extremadamente feo, de piel color piedra, con un par de grandes alas como de dragón en la espalda y una larga y delgada cola que acababa en una punta de flecha. Era completamente pelado y la piel se le pegaba tanto al cráneo que parecía una calavera, de la que sobresalían las largas orejas en punta, los ojos amarillos y relucientes y los caninos grandes y afilados como cuchillos.

El ser avanzó hacia Crabbe, lanzando un chillido y extendiendo un par de enormes manos con uñas largas, y filosas como garras. El chico abrió la boca en un grito mudo y retrocedió hasta chocar con un banco. Toda la clase estaba completamente paralizada por el horror. Cuando la criatura llegó junto al Slytherin y estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, volvió a transformarse en el profesor Black.

-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin-sentenció el profesor con voz lúgubre-Supongo que de ahora en más le prestarás un poco más de atención a las clases, Crabbe. Vuelve a tu asiento.-

Crabbe obedeció, aterrado. Luego de aquello el profesor dio una clase soberbia en la que nadie habló en lo absoluto.

Después de clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al patio por el pasillo del segundo piso, charlando sobre la clase.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora…Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?-preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Sí-afirmó éste-Me pregunto qué habrá traído Hagrid para la primera clase…-

Ron enmudeció de pronto: acababa de divisar a Malfoy y a Blaise Zabini, que venían caminando desde la otra punta del pasillo.

-Hola, perdedores.-les dijo Blaise al pasar junto a ellos.

-Piérdete, Blaise.-le replicó Hermione, mirando a Draco, que permanecía callado junto a su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia?- preguntó Blaise en tono burlesco-¿Estás estresada porque todavía no te han dado suficientes deberes?-

-Por lo menos yo no ando por ahí con tontas patéticas como esa Parkinson.-le espetó la chica.

El rostro del Slytherin se tornó duro.

-No te metas con mi novia, Granger.-le advirtió con severidad.

-Yo me meto con quien quiero-respondió Hermione, mientras que detrás de ella Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas con las cejas levantadas-Muévanse.-

Pero Blaise no se movió. Levantó la varita.

-Serpensortia!-

-FINNITE INCANTATEM!!!!-

El hechizo impactó contra la serpiente que acababa de brotar de la varita de Blaise y la convirtió en una volunta de humo. Los cuatro chicos giraron para ver quien había lanzado el maleficio.

Draco estaba junto a Blaise, con la varita levantada y cara de demente. Miraba a su compañero con furia.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Blaise.-dijo, con voz temblorosa. Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Blaise lo miró sin entender nada, luego miró a los tres Gryffindors y se marchó tras Draco.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, y luego continuaron su camino hacia el patio, muy confundidos.

--------------------------------------------

Draco condujo a Blaise a un aula vacía y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿Estás loco?!¡¿Cómo vas a lanzarle un maleficio a Hermione en el medio del pasillo?!¡¿Acaso quieres que le quiten más puntos a Slythein?!-

-Oye, cálmate, Draco-le espetó Blaise, mirándolo sorprendido-Si mal no recuerdo, jamás te importó perder puntos para Slytherin-

-¡¡Pero ahora sí me importa!!-continuó el rubio, histérico-¡¡Más te vale que no se te vuelva a ocurrir lanzarle otro hechizo a Hermione porque ahí sí que…!!-

-_Perdón_-Blaise lo miró extrañado-¿¿Dijiste Hermione?? –

Draco abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y miró al piso. Blaise lo miraba, incrédulo.

-Draco…-dijo-¿A ti… te pasa algo con ella…?-

El rubio miró a la pared, luego a Blaise y asintió lentamente. El Slytherin abrió grandes los ojos, entre confundido y asustado.

-¿_Desde cuándo_…?-dijo Blaise con voz seca.

-Desde primer año-murmuró Draco.

-¡¿Cómo q…?!Pero…-Blaise no podía creer lo que oía-Es decir…desde mediado se año…o al final…-

-Desde el primer día-respondió Draco sin despegar la vista del suelo –Desde el preciso momento en que la vi me enamoré de ella.-

Blaise lo miró boquiabierto, aparentemente demasiado asombrado para hablar. Momentos después su expresión se tornó severa

-_Es una sangre sucia_-le espetó a Draco-Una sangre sucia, Gryffindor y amiga de ese Potter.-

-Lo sé- confirmó el rubio, levantando la vista-Pero eso dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo…-

-¡¿Dejó de importarte?!¡¡Demonios, eres un Malfoy!!-exclamó Blaise-¡¡Vas a tener que olvidarla!!-

**-¡¿Y ACASO CREES QUE NO LO HE INTENTADO?!-**aulló Draco-¡No puedo, sencillamente no puedo sacármela de la cabeza!-

Blaise lo miró, indignado.

-Das asco, Malfoy- sentenció y se marchó de la habitación, dejando al rubio solo y angustiado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quince minutos después Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a los terrenos para la clase de Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid los esperaba radiante, junto al resto de los Gryffindors y Slytherins. Katherine estaba apoyada contra un árbol, algo apartada del grupo. Los tres amigos se le acercaron.

-¿Dónde está Metalik?- preguntó Harry, buscándola con la vista.

-Se fue.-respondió Katie con sencillez-Se internó en el bosque, salió, le dijo algo a Hagrid al oído y se fue.-

La voz de Hagrid resonó de pronto en el lugar, y los alumnos voltearon a verlo.

-Hoy he traído una criatura muy interesante para estudiarla en clase-acotó, sonriente.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas angustiadas: lo que para Hagrid era "muy interesante", para el resto de las personas resultaba más bien "aterrador"…

Hagrid se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó. Entre los árboles se oyeron ruidos de pasos, y los alumnos miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía.

De entre la espesura surgió un animal extraño, un poco mayor que un hipogrifo y muy parecido a éste: tenía las patas delanteras la cabeza el pecho y las alas de una gran águila castaña, con un par de extrañas orejas sobre la cabeza, similares a las de un zorro, y las patas traseras y la cola de un león. Llevaba al cuello un collar con la inscripción "Golden". Era bastante lindo, y parecía amigable.

El ser se acercó a Hagrid, quien le acarició el cuello.

-Éste-dijo, palmeando al animal-Es un grifo orejudo. Hay dos especies de grifos en todo el mundo, y ésta es la más común. La otra especie habita en Rumania, Moldavia y América del Norte, y se llama grifo albino, porque es blanco. Este chico-volvió a palmear al animal-se llama Golden y es muy amistoso. Acérquense y tóquenlo.-

Tímidamente, los alumnos fueron arracimándose en torno al animal, que parecía estar a gusto en compañía de humanos. Hagrid sacó un gran muslo de pollo y se lo arrojó al grifo, el cual lo atrapó en el aire y se lo engulló de un solo mordisco.

-Parece que Hagrid sí dijo la verdad esta vez-comentó Hermione, acariciando el ala del animal, que se había quedado mirándola-Es bonito. Y no creo que vaya a atacar a nadie…-

Súbitamente, el grifo se volteó y la atacó, golpeándola con sus garras y arrojándola al suelo. Los alumnos huyeron, espantados, mientras la criatura se le venía encima a Hermione, haciendo un ruido entre chillido y rugido.

Harry se interpuso entre la fiera y su amiga, dispuesto a defenderla. El grifo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y se arrojó sobre el chico, quien atrapó las zarpas del animal con sus manos.

De pronto Harry se sintió fuerte. El grifo no pesaba casi nada, o al menos así lo sentía él. La criatura clavó sus inmensas uñas en las manos de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera logró atravesarle la piel. De alguna forma, el chico se había vuelto invulnerable ante el grifo.

Harry sintió un extraño calor en el sitio del pecho que le había dolido la noche anterior. Empujó al animal con todas sus fuerzas, y éste literalmente voló por el aire unos quince metros y se golpeó contra un árbol, cayendo estrepitosamente.

Harry temblaba de espanto.¡¿De dónde _rayos_ había sacado fuerzas para arrojar por el aire a un grifo cuatro veces más grande que él?!.

El animal se puso de pie trabajosamente y sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose del golpe. Miró a Harry con furia, luego a Hermione, que estaba tirada algunos metros más allá, y se lanzó a la carrera hacia ella. Harry también corrió, tratando de evitar que la fiera lastimara a su amiga, pero alguien llegó antes.

-DESMAIUS!!!!-

El grifo cayó de espaldas, golpeado por el impacto del poderoso hechizo. Malfoy avanzaba hacia la criatura, con la varita temblando en su mano levantada. El animal se levantó y se abalanzó contra el Slytherin, el cual volvió a arrojarle otro maleficio aturdidor. Esta vez el grifo se desplomó, inconsciente.

Hagrid, que en ese momento llegaba corriendo con la profesora McGonagall, se acercó al grifo inconsciente. La profesora fue hasta donde estaban Harry, Draco y Hermione, los tres pálidos, temblorosos y bien asustados.

-¿Están todos bien¿Nadie se encuentra herido?-preguntó.

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Insisto en que se den una vuelta por la enfermería, podrían tener lesiones internas…-

-Estamos bien.-repitió Harry, harto.

La profesora, entonces, se fue con Hagrid a ver al grifo, que en ese momento se despertaba de su inconsciencia; y Malfoy se fue tras los de Slytherin, quienes lo miraban como si hubiera cometido una locura. Ron se acercó a Harry y a Hermione, preocupado.

-¿Te lastimó?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione, angustiado.

-No, en verdad no.-dijo la chica, mirando fijamente a Draco.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó al grupo de alumnos d Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Debido al percance que acaba de tener lugar aquí,-anunció-la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas quedará suspendida por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

El grupo de alumnos se dispersó por el prado, alejándose de la cabaña de Hagrid. Muchos de los de Gyffindor se arracimaron en torno a Hermione para preguntarle si estaba bien, y algunos le dirigieron a Harry miradas asombradas.

-¿Por qué será que Malfoy se interpuso entre tú y el grifo?-preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando ellos y Ron por fin se quedaron solos.-¿No se supone que los de Slytherin son todos unos cobardes?-

-Es cierto…-comentó Hermione- Y eso me recuerda…-

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid sin decir nada más.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. En la próxima parte: Katherine recibe una llamada (sí, una llamada) de su padre,…y medio q se arma la podrida…ya van a ver ;D.

God bye!!!!!!!


	6. Capítulo II: Ryder 2ª parte

(N/a: Volví!!!n.n Qué, se pensaban q me había ido del todo?? Acá les traigo un nuevo retazo de la historia n.n. Enjoy!!)

Harry y Ron se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron caminando.

Hermione corrió hasta la huerta de calabazas de Hagrid, rogando que no se hubiera ido…Finalmente lo vio: Draco estaba apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Hermione se le acercó tímidamente, y cuando Draco se percató de su presencia levantó la vista y enrojeció de repente.

-Gracias por haberme salvado del grifo-dijo la chica casi en un susurro, poniéndose muy colorada.

-No tienes…No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.-replicó el rubio desviando la mirada.

Hermione se le acercó lentamente y de pronto le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla al chico. Luego de aquello se alejó corriendo.

Draco se quedó ahí parado, atontadísimo, tocándose la mejilla y preguntándose qué demonios había sido eso.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de los terrenos, Harry y Ron se habían encontrado con Katherine.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- le preguntó ella a Harry, asombrada.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-¡Lo del grifo! ¿Cómo hiciste para tirarlo así?-

-Ah.-contestó Harry-Eso. La verdad, no tengo idea. Sólo…sucedió.-

De pronto, una musiquita melodiosa comenzó a brotar del bolsillo de la túnica de Katherine. La chica metió allí la mano y sacó lo que Harry reconoció como un celular muggle, que estaba sonando.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron, mirando con interés el artefacto.

-Es un teléfono celular-respondió la pelirroja, abriéndolo-Es un objeto muggle que mi padre hechizó para que funcionara con magia, y así podría comunicarse conmigo.-

Se llevó el teléfono al oído.

-¿Hola?...Hola, papá… ¿Cómo estás?...Si, yo estoy bien…Acabo de salir de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…Creo que las imparte un tal Hagrid... ¿Lo conoces?...Ah…De acuerdo…

Disimuladamente, Harry y Ron se aproximaron a Katherine para oír la conversación. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, llegó a los oídos de Harry una voz aguda y fría proveniente del otro lado del teléfono. Una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero que no lograba identificar.

-¿Y hablaste con Dumbledore por el asunto de las casas?-preguntó la voz.

-Papá, en serio, no hace falta- respondió Katherine con fastidio-Estoy bien en Gyffindor.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Tú perteneces a Slytherin!-

-¡Pero e Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Gryffindor!-

-¡Ya lo voy a agarrar yo a ese sombrero! ¡Conmigo nadie se mete!-

-¡Papá, por favor, déjame en Gryffindor! ¡Siento que aquí encajo mejor que en Slytherin! Ahí son todos tan…no sé…tan fríos…-

-…Está bien, hija. Puedes quedarte ahí. Pero te llegan a hacer alguna cosa rara y me avisas, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, papi. ¡Eres el mejor!...Y…Sobre lo de Hogsmeade…-

-**NO.**

-¡Por favor…!-

-DIJE QUE **NO**. ESO SÍ QUE **NO****.-**

-¡¿Pero por **QUÉ** no puedo ir?!-

-Porque tú al colegio vas a estudiar, no de paseo. Además, es arriesgado para ti ir ahí.-

-Pero papá, al colegio no se viene solamente a estudiar. También se viene a conocer gente, a hacer amigos, a conocer chicos…-

-¡¿CHICOS?!-la voz del hombre se tornó histérica.- ¡¿CÓMO QUE CHICOS?! ¡¿¿EN QUÉ TE ESTÁS METIENDO, KATHERINE??!-

-En nada, pa-…-

-¡¡NO QUIERO LLEGAR A ENTERARME QUE ANDAS EN ALGO RARO, EH!! ¡¡SABES QUE SIEMPRE TERMINO ENTREÁNDOME!! .-

-Pero no…-

-¡¡¡YA SABES, EH!!! ¡¡¡NADA DE CARTITAS, NI NOVIECITOS, NI NADA DE ESO!!! ¡¡¡ERES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA PARA ANDAR METIÉNDOTE EN ESAS COSAS!!!-

-No me voy a meter en nada raro, papá (Dios, qué hartante…)-

-Está bien, Confío en ti.-

-Y sobre lo de ir a Hogsmeade…-

-…-

-Papá…-

-De acuerdo, Kathie, de acuerdo. Hablaré con Severus para que te acompañe cada vez que vayan.-

-Muy bien. Esteee…-miró a Harry y a Ron de reojo-Papá, tengo que colgar, es que estoy con mis amigos Harry y Ron…-

-¿Harry…?-la voz del hombre se tornó seca y grave-¿Qué Harry…?-

-Harry Potter.-

-¿¿Harry Pott…?? AH, NO. ESO SÍ QUE NO, KATHIE. ¡¡ALÉJATE YA MISMO DE ESE CHICO, NO QUIERO QUE TE JUNTES CON ÉL!!-

-¿¿Pero por **QUÉ**??-

-¡¡¿¿**ENCIMA PREGUNTAS**??!!-

-¡Sí! ¡Encima pregunto!-

**-¡¡¡¡PORQUE ES UN MALDITO Y MALNACIDO ****SANGRE SUCIA****!!!!-**

-¡¡Ah, mira quién haaabla!!!-respondió la chica con sarcasmo-¡El de la sangre más limpia del muuundo! –

**-****¡¡¡¡¡VUELVE A DECIRME ALGO DE ESO TE SACO DE ESE COLEGIO, JOVENCITA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y NO QUIERO QUE TE APROXIMES A ESE POTTER, QUE POR SU CULPA ESTAMOS COMO ESTAMOS!!!!!****-**

Harry, ya harto, le arrancó el celular de las manos a Kathie y se lo llevó al oído.

-¡Oiga, señor!-le dijo al hombre-¡No sé qué problema tiene usted conmigo, pero yo no le hice nada! ¡Es más: ni siquiera lo conozco!-

Del otro lado del teléfono el hombre enmudeció. De pronto se escuchó un débil "uy" y el hombre colgó.

Katherine le quitó de las manos el celular a Harry, algo contrariada.

-¿Por qué tu padre me trata así?-preguntó Harry, enfurruñado-¿Yo qué le hice? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es!-

Kathie miró hacia otro lado, nerviosa.

-Es…algo difícil de explicar, Harry. De veras, no puedo hacerlo.-

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué, ahora todos piensan que soy demasiado tonto para comprender las cosas?-

-No es eso, Harry, es sólo que…-la pelirroja lanzó un suspiro de exasperación-Mira: no hagas preguntas, y no me veré obligada a mentirte.-

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Kathie atendió. Harry volvió a oír la voz del hombre.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-

-Ése era Harry, papá. Oyó lo que dijiste sobre él.-

-… ¿Reconoció mi voz?-

Kathie miró de reojo a Harry.

-No, creo que no.-

-Uff, qué alivio.-el hombre suspiró-Hija, sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, y ese chico puede hacerte mucho daño. Te aconsejo que te alejes de él. Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hablarle.-

-Está bien, papá, no volveré a hablarle.-

-Promételo.-

Kathie cruzó los dedos.

-Lo prometo.-

-¿Estás cruzando los dedos?-

-No, papá, no estoy cruzando los dedos.-

-¡Más te vale que no hayas cruzado los dedos, eh!-

-No lo hice…-

-De acuerdo, hija. Ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate, pórtate bien y ponte una capa que está haciendo mucho frío.-

-Lo haré-

-Aquí la tía Bella te manda saludos.-

-Mándale saludos a ella de mi parte.-

-De acuerdo. Luego te llamo. Adiós-

-Adiós, papá-

Kathie colgó y miró a Harry y a Ron, nerviosa.

-Es algo hartante-comentó Harry-Y creo que te cuida demasiado.-

-Si, hay veces que se pone realmente fastidioso. Pero yo lo comprendo, pobre. Él está siempre tan ocupado con su trabajo…-

-¿De qué trabaja?- inquirió Ron.

-De…-Kathie dudó un poco-Trabaja de…Auror.-

-¿Auror?-Ron se entusiasmó-¡Entonces mi padre debe conocerlo, él también trabaja en el Ministerio!-

-No-Katherine volvió a ponerse nerviosa-Es que no trabaja en el Ministerio porqueee…porque trabaja encubierto.-

-Ah-dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?-preguntó Harry, sospechando.

-Se llama T...-Kathie enmudeció de repente.

-¿"T" qué?-continuó Harry.

-…Theodoro.-dijo Kathie, dudando-Theodoro MacDonald.-

La campana los interrumpió, y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el aula de Pociones, en donde se encontraron con Hermione y Metalik.

--------------------------------------------------

Durante toda la clase de Pociones, el profesor Snape notó que Draco Malfoy casi no le prestaba atención a lo que él decía, sino que miraba constantemente a la castaña de Gyffindor, Hermione Granger. Por eso, al final de la clase, le pidió al rubio que se quedara para hablarle.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor?-preguntó Malfoy cuando el aula se vació.

-Sí, Draco. Siéntate, por favor.-dijo Snape, indicando la silla que había frente a su escritorio.

El rubio se sentó, confundido. ¿Para qué lo habría llamado?

Snape se sentó en el escritorio, cruzando los dedos frente a sí y miró a Malfoy con mirada penetrante.

-He notado que durante toda la clase has prestado muy poca atención al trabajo, y que en cambio te has dedicado a observar a cierta Granger-dijo en tono acusador-¿Puede saberse por qué?-.

Draco bajó la vista, muy colorado.

-Estoy esperando la respuesta…-dijo el profesor-Ah ¡Y que ni se te ocurra mentirme, eh! Sabes que siempre termino enterándome de la verdad.-

Malfoy levantó la vista.

-Estoy enamorado de ella-dijo con voz temblorosa.

El profesor Snape levantó mucho las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿De una Gryffindor?-.

-Sí-.

-¿De una…sangre sucia?-

-Sí-.

-¿Y ella…?-.

-Me odia-sentenció el rubio con pesar.

Snape se quedó mirándolo.

-Te entiendo-dijo, finalmente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que te entiendo. Comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes. Yo también estuve, en una época…enamorado de una chica que jamás podría tomarme en cuenta-.

Draco lo miró, asombrado.

-¿¿Usted??-.

-Sí-afirmó Snape-Yo-.

-¿Quién era la chica?-.

-Una alumna de Gryffindor, llamada Lily Evans-.

-¿Lily Ev…? Un momento… ¿Esa no es…la madre de Potter?-.

-Sí-afirmó el profesor-Éramos buenos amigos, aunque a escondidas. En sexto año, me enamoré de ella. Pero ella estaba enamorada de otro…hombre-.

-Sí-dijo Draco, comprendiendo-Del padre de Potter-.

-No, de él se enamoró después. Ates, desde quinto, estaba de novio con otro…-.

-¿Quién era?-.

Snape dudó al responder.

-No sé si contarte esto, Draco. Sólo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-.

-Prometido-.

-Bien-el profesor se paseó por la habitación, como buscando fuerzas para decir lo que iba a decir-El…la persona…no era alumno de Hogwarts, en realidad…era un hombre mucho mayor que ella…-suspiró-Su nombre era…o más bien es…Tom Marvolo Riddle-.

Draco sintió que la boca se le secaba de la impresión.

-¿¿¿Lord…Lord Voldemort???-.

-Exacto-.

-¿¿¿Pero…es decir…cómo???-.

Snape volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, mirando muy fijo a Malfoy.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué el Señor de las Tinieblas se volvió tan malvado?-.

-Sí-confirmó Draco.

-Bueno…Es una larga historia…-el profesor se rascó abrumado-Comienza, creo yo, cuando se conocieron: Lily estaba en cuarto año, y Tom ya había comenzado a ganar su mala popularidad como asesino psicópata. El plan inicial de Voldemort era manipularla y usarla, ya no recuerdo para qué. Para acercársele y que ella no descubriera su identidad se disfrazó. Pero luego fue conociéndola y… pasó lo que te dije. Él continuó viéndola durante quinto y sexto año, y nunca le mencionó su verdadera identidad. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era como lo que tú sientes por Hermione, pero 10 veces más fuerte, para que te des una idea. Luego, en sexto año, Lily…quedó embarazada de Tom. Tuvo que irse del colegio, porque Dumbledore consideró que una estudiante embarazada sería "una imagen negativa para el colegio". Lily buscó a Tom para darle la noticia de su futura maternidad, pero mientras lo hacía descubrió quién era en realidad su novio. Ella tuvo miedo, se separó de él y no le dijo nada sobre su embarazo. Tendrías que haber visto a Voldemort cuando Lily lo dejó, Draco-.

-¿Estaba destrozado?-

-Destrozado es poco decir. Con ganas de morirse se acerca un poco. Aquello lo golpeó tan fuerte, que desde entonces cualquier muestra de cariño o afecto lo daña de manera tremenda, como un veneno. Eso es lo único que en verdad lastima a Voldemort: el amor…

Luego se enteró de que Lily estaba embarazada de él, y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Cuando Lily fue a San Mungo a tener a su bebé, Tom reemplazó a la parturienta por Bellatrix (que en ese entonces ya estaba de su lado) disfrazada. Cuando nació el bebé, Bella se lo llevó a Voldemort y le dijo a Lily que el bebé, o más bien la bebé, había nacido muerta. Tom se llevó a su hija y la crió, mientras que Lily volvió al colegio, rehizo su vida, se casó con James Potter y tuvieron a Harry. La hija de Lily creció normalmente hasta que, para la fecha en que nació Harry, un accidente con la varita de su padre la dejó en una especie de estado vegetativo que estancó su cuerpo y su mente en una edad aproximada de 14 años. Un año después, Voldemort sucumbió ante el hechizo que rebotó contra Harry; y hace dos años, cuando "revivió", su hija también salió del estado vegetativo-.

Malfoy quedó con la boca abierta, pensando. No podía creerlo: Lily Evans, una hija de muggles, y Lord Voldemort, el peor enemigo de muggles de la historia. Y habían tenido una hija…

-Profesor-dijo Draco-La hija de ellos dos, ¿Por las dudas no es…?-.

Snape sonrió.

-Katherine Natasha MacDonald-sentenció-Su verdadero nombre es Katherine Natasha Riddle-.

El rubio calló, pensativo.

-Por eso es que, desde que se enteró que estabas enamorado de Granger,-continuó Snape-cada vez que te llama a su presencia Voldemort te tortura: porque tú le recuerdas a él cuando estaba enamorado de Lily…Y creo que aún lo está…

Sólo hay cuatro personas en el mundo que saben de la relación entre Tom y Lily: Dumbledore, Bellatrix, una chica de Gryffindor llamada Metalik y que también es mortífaga como tú, y yo-suspiró-Y ahora que lo sabes, debes prometerme que no le dirás de esto a nadie, y mucho menos a Potter-.

-Prometido-.

---------------------------------------------

Harry se durmió casi con miedo esa noche. Y sus miedos no fueron infundados: de pronto se encontró parado otra vez frente a esa extraña criatura, mitad pájaro y mitad dragón, aunque al menos esta vez no tenía el pico manchado de sangre. Al verlo, el ser le sonrió amistosamente.

-Hola, Harry- le saludó alegremente.

El chico lo miró asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

-¿Cómo no saberlo…-respondió el ser-…si yo soy tú?-.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es- afirmó la criatura- Vivo en tu alma y soy tan parte de ti como tus ojos o tus manos-

-¡¿Qué rayos eres?!-preguntó Harry con brusquedad.

-Me llamo Ryder, y soy una Bestia-.

-¿Una qué?-

-Una Bestia-el ser rió por lo bajo-No soy yo el indicado para decirte qué es una Bestia. Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo-.

-¿Pero por qué estás dentro mío?¿¿Qué soy yo??-.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, Harry. Muy pronto lo sabrás…-.

Todo se desvaneció en una nube de color y ruido, y Harry se halló acostado en su cama, de cara al dosel. El chico se sentó, ya amanecía. Se puso los anteojos, se levantó y se llevó puesto uno de los pilares del dosel.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos, parpadeando. Veía borroso a través de ellos. Se los quitó, los limpió y se los volvió a poner. Seguía viendo borroso.

Se los quitó, y comprobó que veía perfectamente bien sin ellos. Se los volvió a poner: otra vez veía borroso. Extrañado, se los quitó y los colocó en su mesita de noche. Luego se vistió y bajó al Gran Salón para el desayuno.

Encontró allí a varios madrugadores que ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, entre ellos Ron, Hermione y Metalik. Harry se sentó en un banco vacío que había entre ellas dos.

Metalik se le acercó, como olfateándolo, y luego sonrió.

-Siii- afirmó- Ya casi se dio cuenta-.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, extrañada, y también hizo como si lo olfateara. Luego lo miró, asombrada.

-¿No me digas que…? ¡Harry!-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó él, confundido.- ¡¿Qué hice ahora?!-.

-Créelo, Hermione.-continuó Metalik-Porque es cierto-.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hermione.

-Dragón Águila-contestó la vampira, triunfante.

-¡Perdón!-dijo Harry, harto ya de ser ignorado-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?-

-Esteee…Hermioneeeeeee ¿Me acompañas a llevar de paseo a Ofidy?...-preguntó Metalik, nerviosa.

-Seguro que sí- contestó la castaña, mirando de reojo a Harry.

La vampira agarró al udjat, que estaba comiéndose una medialuna arriba de la mesa, y ambas chicas se marcharon rápidamente. Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado las chicas. Al pasar junto a Ron le agarró del hombro.

-¡Eh, Harry! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó su amigo, atragantándose con un pedazo de torta de frutas y saliendo junto a él.

- A la biblioteca.-respondió el chico de mal talante.

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿A esta hora? ¡Harry, ya te empiezas a parecer a Hermione!-

-¡Es que ya estoy harto de escuchar las conversaciones entre ella y Metalik, y no entender nada!-.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te hace pensar que vas a averiguar eso en la biblioteca?-.

-Estoy seguro de que es algún tipo de "código vampírico" que usan para hablar entre ellas de cosas que no quieren que sepamos-

-Y si es un "código vampírico, como tú dices, ¿Cómo explicas que Hermione lo conozca, si ella no es una vampira?-.

-Muy simple: porque ella se sabe de memoria cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca, y seguro que en alguno de ellos está ese dichoso código. Por eso vamos allá-.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y se pusieron a revolotear entre los estantes, aprovechando la ausencia de Madame Pince. Luego de quince minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Ron llamó a Harry desde la otra punta del estante más alejado.

-Creo que hallé algo interesante-le espetó cuando su amigo llegó adonde estaba.

Levantó un viejo y polvoriento volumen(N/a: Pregunta: ¿por qué todos los libros de Hogwarts tienen que ser "viejos y polvorientos"?...) titulado "Vampiros: ¿monstruos o seres incomprendidos?", y que llevaba en la tapa el mismo símbolo del cuaderno que Metalik leía en el expreso a Hogwarts…

Harry y Ron llevaron el pesado libro hasta una mesa y se sentaron a hojearlo.

-¡Hallé algo!-anunció Ron luego de una rápida lectura Escucha: "Existen ocho razas o clanes vampíricos conocidos: Demon (rata); Tigger (gato); Bat (murciélago); Owl (lechuza); Raven (cuervo); Wolf (lobo); Drake (dragón) y Eagle (águila)."

-¡Metalik…Metalik llamó a Hermione "lobita" y a Malfoy "cuervo" en el tren!-dijo Harry.

-¡Si!-afirmó Ron-¡También llamó a Kathie "águila" en el expreso, y te llamó "dragón águila" esta mañana…!-.

Se hizo un silencio muy embarazoso. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué pensar.

-Continuemos-sugirió Harry.

Siguieron leyendo.

-"Existen tres tipos de vampiros"-recitó Ron-"Los vampiros conscientes son vampiros que han conocido su condición toda su vida, ya sea porque sus padres son vampiros (cosa poco usual) o porque su naturaleza se manifestó desde el principio.

Los vampiros inconscientes son aquellos que creen ser personas normales y no saben que en realidad son vampiros, hasta que, alrededor de la adolescencia, comienzan a experimentar "síntomas" de su verdadera naturaleza.

Los contagiosos son el equivalente vampírico a un asesino psicópata. Son vampiros que, por una razón u otra, se han vuelto adictos a la sangre. No poseen razonamiento ni conciencia, y están completamente dominados por su instinto depredador. Éste es el único tipo de vampiro que, al morder a un ser humano, lo convierte en un ser igual a él; aunque es casi imposible sobrevivir al ataque de un contagioso, ya que viven solamente para matar."

Ron tragó saliva. Hojearon un poco más.

-"El clan Drake-comenzó Harry- es uno de los clanes vampíricos más poco usuales. Se caracterizan por ser criaturas sumamente agresivas y temerarias, y pueden llegar a ser muy vengativos. Son innatos habladores de la lengua pársel, y tienen una fuerza y resistencia equiparable a la de un dragón. Su habilidad más notoria es la de poder transformarse en serpientes y dragones (sobre todo en dragones cola de látigo), aunque poseen otras virtudes para nada menospreciables, como la levitación, la telequinesis, el control mental, la metamorfomagia y la animagia. La única forma de matarlos es con una flecha cuya punta hubiese sido fabricada con una pluma de una paloma nocturna; de cuya especie se sabe que hay sólo un ejemplar vivo. Se dice que la mordedura de un vampiro dragón es la más dolosa de todas, y éstos son asesinos natos, ya que la única forma que sus cuerpos asimilen la sangre que beben es matando a su antiguo portador"-.

Ahora Ron miraba a Harry con franca preocupación.

-"El clan Eagle-continuó Harry- es un clan tan raro que sólo se tienen registros de dos integrantes vivos actualmente, y a causa de eso se sabe muy poco de ellos. Se dice que su inteligencia, astucia y maldad sobrepasa por mucho a la de los demás clanes de vampiros, y que sienten una gran afición por la sangre humana. Sólo se los puede matar con "rayos negros", una especie de gema esférica muy rara, y que sólo se encuentra en ciertas zonas de la Antártida y Groenlandia."-.

Hojearon un poco más y hallaron los símbolos de los clanes: el del clan Drake era el contorno de un dragón visto de perfil idéntico al de la tapa del libro; y el del clan Eagle era el contorno del perfil de la cabeza de un águila. Luego se encontraron con un capítulo que les llamó la atención, y a Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco al leer el título:

Las Bestias

-"Las Bestias son seres semicorpóreos o híbridos,-leyó Ron-ya que pueden vivir tanto en un universo espiritual como en uno real. Son criaturas que habitan el alma de los vampiros, están hechas con una parte del alma de éstos, y son estos seres los que les indican a los vampiros, por medio de diversas formas de agresión, cómo y cuándo atacar a humanos. La forma física de las Bestias es diferente en cada vampiro (no hay dos Bestias iguales), pero todas comparten una característica común: alrededor del cuello, en las patas, la cola y las alas (si tienen) poseen una especie de argollas de metal macizo por medio de las cuales se las puede dominar, en cierto sentido; ya que si se les quitan las argollas a una Bestia, ésta enloquece y transforma a su vampiro en un contagioso. Las Bestias pueden comunicarse con su vampiro portador, y tomar forma en el mundo real; y ya que la Bestia está hecha de gran parte del alma del vampiro, si se la mata, el vampiro también muere; ya que éste último no puede sobrevivir sin su Bestia.

Los vampiros son los únicos, entre todas las especies de criaturas mágicas, que poseen Bestias."-.

…

Harry se paró de un salto, mirando fijo a un punto del aire, con la cara de piedra.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Ron, preocupado.

-Voy a la torre…- dijo Harry en un susurro, y salió corriendo hacia la torre Gyffindor. Ni bien llegó se encerró en el baño, con la cara pálida del miedo; se quitó la túnica y la camisa y se miró en el espejo: plasmadas sobre su pecho desnudo habían dos cicatrices, como marcadas por un hierro candente: el contorno del perfil de un dragón, y debajo, el contorno del perfil de la cabeza de un águila…

(N/a: Hasta aquí por hoy. No me odien por dejarlos aquí ('. Ni bien pueda lo sigo. En el próximo capi: Vamos a ver cómo reacciona Harry o.O…)


	7. Capítulo II: Ryder 3ª parte

Acá les vine a dejar el último pedacito del capi 2. En breve subo la primera parte del capi 3. Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------

-No…- dijo Harry entrecortadamente, mirando horrorizado su reflejo, mientras las marcas de su pecho brillaban de modo siniestro.

-Si, Harry.-respondió una voz proveniente de su cabeza, que el chico identificó como la de Ryder –Descubriste la verdad. Eres un vampiro y yo soy tu Bestia. Todavía no tengo que comenzar a atacarte, pero no falta mucho para que ese momento llegue…-.

-"Es mentira"- pensó Harry –"Nada de esto está pasando"-.

-Si está pasandoooo…-contestó Ryder con voz pícara.

-¡NOOO!-.

Harry se puso la túnica y salió corriendo del baño. Quería irse, alejarse, escapar de la realidad de sí mismo, de su realidad. De la realidad que se negaba a aceptar.

Bajó corriendo a la sala común, en donde sólo estaba sentada Metalik, esperándolo.

Harry cruzó corriendo junto a ella sin mirarla, en dirección a la salida, pero casi al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda sintió que algo lo agarraba del hombro y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó Harry, intentando huir.

-Cálmate, Harry- le dijo la chica, girándolo para quedar frente a él- Sé lo que sientes, te entiendo…-.

-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!- aulló Harry- ¡NO ENTIENDES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡NO QUIERO TRANSFORMARME EN UN MONSTRUO ASÍ!...-

**-¿Y QUÉ HAY DE MÍ, EH?-**preguntó furiosa Metalik-¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY ASÍ, TENGO TU MISMA MALDITA REALIDAD!-.

Harry dejó de forcejear y miró a los ojos de la vampira, la cual lo taladraba con la mirada.

-Ya está bien…- dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo –Crees, Harry, que todo te pasa a ti: primero tus padres, luego Sirius y ahora esto. Pero te diré algo: yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña. Aunque creo que lo mío fue peor: por lo menos tus padres te quisieron…-

-¿A ti que te pasó?- preguntó Harry, olvidando por un momento su propia desgracia.

-Me abandonaron- dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta- Casi al nacer, en una isla volcánica. Sobreviví porque soy vampira, pero lo hice completamente sola. Recién a los 5 años pude huir de aquélla isla y busqué a mis padres-.

-¿Y los encontraste?-.

-Sí, a los 6 años. Podría decirse que nos encontramos al mismo tiempo. Ellos luego me explicaron porqué me habían abandonado.-

-¿Por qué?-

- Según mi madre, poco antes de que yo naciera una figura encapuchada se le apareció y le dijo que la bebé que llevaba en su vientre se transformaría en el ser más malvado de la tierra. Mis padres eran humanos puros, y aquello los asustó mucho. Por eso, cuando nací, me abandonaron en una isla rocosa con un volcán activo en pleno Océano Atlántico. A mi madre le costó mucho hacerlo. Esperaban que a causa de ello muriera, pero no morí. Mis instintos vampíricos despertaron y me permitieron atraer humanos a la isla, de los que me alimentaba a partir de los tres años-.

-¿Y qué hiciste cuando encontraste a tus padres?-.

La chica enmudeció y miró para otro lado.

-Los maté- susurró finalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Harry estaba entre sorprendido y asustado-¿¿Pero por qué??-.

-¡Porque no pude contenerme!-contestó Metalik, nerviosa.-A esa edad no podía controlar mis sentimientos, y con el agravante de que soy una dragona, cuando acabaron la historia exploté. Para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía las manos completamente bañadas con su sangre…-

Harry la miró, horrorizado.

-No quiero volverme así-

- No tienes qué- contestó la chica- Lo que inevitablemente serás es un vampiro, Harry. De ahí que tú quieras volverte sanguinario, esa ya es tu desición.-.

-No-corrigió el ojiverde.- Lo que quise decir es que me niego a ser un vampiro-

-No tienes poción, lo llevas en las venas-acotó la vampira- Además, piensa en las ventajas…-

**-¡¿QUÉ VENTAJAS PUEDE TENER EL VIVIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA MATANDO SERES HUMANOS PARA SOBREVIVIR?!-**preguntó Harry, histérico.

-La ventaja- respondió Metalik, sin perder los estribos-de que todos esos poderes adicionales de vampiro son una magnífica arma que podrías usar en tu lucha contra Voldemort-.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes de Voldemort?!-contestó Harry con crudeza.

-Mucho más de lo que crees-.

La vampira se levantó la manga izquierda y le enseñó a Harry el interior de la muñeca: tenía una especie de tatuaje con la forma de una calavera y una serpiente que le brotaba de la boca…

Harry retrocedió, horrorizado.

-No es lo que crees.-dijo la chica al ver la reacción del Gryffindor-Me convertí en mortífaga a propósito, para servir de espía a favor de la Orden. Dumbledore lo sabe. Puedes preguntarle si quieres.-

A Harry le costó creerle, pero finalmente volvió a acercársele.

-Mira, Harry-continuó Metalik-Voy a ser directa: esta noche te vas a transformar en un dragón-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sí. Por ahora no podrás controlar bien tus poderes, eso lo vas a tener que aprender. Por eso, te guste o no, esta noche te vas a transformar. Es lo que siempre pasa a la tercera noche después de que tu Bestia despierta.-

-¿Cómo sabes que Ryder está despierto?-

La vampira se tocó la nariz.

-Eso se huele-dijo, sonriendo-Dentro de un tiempo tú también podrás. Bueno, si quieres que te ayude con tu transformación, te espero esta noche, a las once, junto al lago.-

Diciendo esto se marchó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry quedó parado donde estaba sin saber qué pensar.

------------------------

Ahorita mismito subo lo q sigue n.n


	8. Capítulo III: Los Dragones 1ª parte

Primera parte del 3 capítulo: Los Dragones. Habla acerca de los nuevos poderes de Harry, del acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione y de varias cositas más. Disfruten!!

---------------------

Los Dragones

Aquella noche, poco antes de las once, Harry se puso la capa de su padre y bajó a los terrenos, sintiendo a Ryder moviéndose en su interior.

-¿Sabes qué, chico?- dijo la Bestia, mientras Harry sentía que daba un pequeño brinco-Me caes bien, eres maduro. A la mayoría de los vampiros que despiertan la histeria suele durarles un poco más-.

-¿Podría callarte un segundo?-preguntó el Gryffindor-¡Todo el santo día dándome lata! ¿Ni siquiera de noche puedes dejarme en paz?-.

-No-.

-Genial-dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-Oye, tranquilízate-le espetó la criatura-Te terminarás acostumbrando a mí-.

-No significa que por eso me vayas a agradar-.

-Oh, seguro que te voy a agradar. A manos que te guste que te mientan, porque las Bestias no tenemos permitido mentirles a nuestros portadores-.

-Odio que me mientan-.

-Entonces te agradaré-.

Harry sintió que el ser se hacía un ovillo y se recostaba a dormir una siesta.

"Al fin se calló" pensó el chico, apretando más el paso.

Pronto llegó junto al lago, en la orilla del cual lo esperaba Metalik. Cuando Harry se acercó, ella volteó.

-Buenas noches, Harry-.lo saludó.

Harry se quitó la capa.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? ¿Puedes ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad?-.

-Claro que puedo. Todos los dragones podemos. En realidad, existen muchos más datos sobre los vampiros de lo que hay en los libros-.

-¿Y…ahora qué hago-.

-Sígueme-.

Metalik lo guió a través de los terrenos hasta un rincón rodeado de árboles desde donde no se divisaba el castillo.

-Espera aquí, que yo voy a ver si viene alguien-dijo la vampira.

Se asomó a la entrada de la arboleda. Ni bien se fue, Harry comenzó a sentir arcadas, que iban aumentando a cada segundo. A los pocos minutos regresó Metalik.

-Oh, ya está sucediendo-dijo ella sorprendida.

Las arcadas cesaron, pero entonces el chico comenzó a temblar. A continuación oyó una enorme sinfonía de huesos, de sus propios huesos, alargándose, creciendo, deformándose.

La cabeza y el cuello se le alargaron, al igual que los brazos y piernas. Sintió que algo le brotaba de los omóplatos, y que la columna vertebral se le estiraba inmensamente. Oyó su propio cráneo resquebrajarse a causa de unas cosas largas y pinchudas que le crecían por atrás.

De repente todo cesó. Harry se quedó quieto, respirando agitadamente. No sentía dolor, sino un gran aturdimiento y un zumbido en lo oídos.

Lo primero que notó, incluso antes de mirarse, fue que tenía seis extremidades. Estaba parado sobre cuatro patas y tenía un par de alas grandes y cubiertas de piel correosa recogidas en la espalda.

Luego se miró: tenía la piel roja y escamosa, y las manos largas, extrañas y con dedos también lardos que acababan den grandes garras negras. Luego agitó la larga cola que le había crecido y se miró el espolón con forma de punta de flecha en que terminaba.

Harry extendió su largo cuello, se miró bien, ¡Y se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaba! La primera impresión fue tan repentina que se mareó. Desde donde estaba los árboles le llegaban apenas al codo, y Metalik parecía un bichito negro escondido en el mar de hojas verdes.

Levantó la cabeza y vió perfectamente el castillo, en el cual se distinguían algunas luces encendidas.

-¿Puedes oírme, Harry?-le gritó la vampira desde abajo.

-¡Si!-gritó Harry, pero sólo se oyó un extraño bramido.

-Trata de hablar en idioma humano-le dijo Metalik.

-¡¡TE DIJE QUE SÍ TE ESCUCHÉ!!-bramó Harry, ahora en idioma humano.

-Excelente. Dominas el lenguaje dragónico muy bien, y puedes hablar como humano aún estando convertido. Es un buen avance.-acotó la chica-Bueno, quédate aquí un momento, Harry. Voy a buscar algo y vuelvo.-

La chica se marchó corriendo entre los altísimos árboles.

Harry intentó quedarse donde estaba, pero le costaba mucho mantenerse quieto con su nueva forma recién estrenada. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se la palpó: tenía un hocico largo acabado en un pequeño cuerno, el borde de sus mandíbulas parecía un pico aserrado y un par de cuernos largos y afilados detrás de la cabeza; además de un borde de pinchos detrás de la articulación de la mandíbula.

El dragón salió a dar un corto paseo por el prado, intentando dominar sus alas. Al principio le costaba bastante coordinarlas, pero finalmente logró extenderlas por completo. Eran enormes: cada una debía medir al menos el doble de largo de su portador.

Harry agitó sus alas. Sus patas delanteras se elevaron un par de metros del suelo y luego cayeron pesadamente.

-¡Harry!-.

El chico miró hacia donde provenía el grito, pero sólo divisó a una gran loba castaña que venía corriendo hacia él.

-¡¿Hermione?!-preguntó el dragón, sorprendido.

-¡Sí!- la loba llegó junto al reptil, y éste agachó la cabeza para quedar a la altura del can-Metalik me dijo que esta noche te convertirías, así que vine a verte-.

-¿Y cómo es que te transformas en lobo? ¿Acaso eres animaga?-

-No exactamente…-.

Harry la muró, sospechando.

-¿Tú…tú eres…?-

-Una vampira lobo-acotó Hermione, contrariada-Desde hace un par de meses. No se los dije porque temía que me rechazaran si se enteraban…-

-¿Rechazarte?-el dragón puso cara de "¿Estás bromeando?"-¡Hermione! ¡Ron es ahora un hombre lobo! ¡Y mírame a mí! ¡Un dragón águila! ¿Crees que podríamos rechazarte siendo algo aún peor que un vampiro lobo?-.

-Sí, creo que fui un poco tonta-dijo la loba, riendo-Oye, hablando de Ron, ¡Mira con quién vine!-.

Hermione aulló, y del bosque salió una gran criatura peluda, parecida a un lobo pero con rasgos humanos.

-¡Ron!-

El licántropo se acercó a Harry a trote, lo olfateó y lanzó un alegre aullido.

-No puede hablar, claro-dijo Hermione, mirando al hombre lobo, que en ese momento se mordía la pata-Pero se le entiende perfectamente. Y es bastante dócil, a decir verdad…-.

Un ruido de pasos provenientes del bosque hizo que los tres voltearan la cabeza: de entre los árboles apareció Metalik, con aspecto de cansada. Ni bien la vio, Ron salió disparado hacia ella, gruñendo ferozmente y con toda la intención de picarla en pedacitos.

La vampira, al ver que el licántropo se le venía encima, se convirtió con rapidez en una gran dragona negra y de ojos rojos, con un adorno de cuernos diferente al de Harry (un par de "aletas" extrañas detrás de los oídos y dos cuernos como de cabra sobre la cabeza).

El reptil abrió las gigantescas alas y lanzó un chillido, para parecer más grande y amenazador. El hombre lobo frenó a pocos metros de la dragona, se le acercó, la olfateó y movió el rabo. Luego se alejó un poco y se puso a escarbar en el suelo en busca de quién sabe qué.

(N/a: Estas reacciones de parte de Ron las deduje en base al mito establecido por J.K.Rowling, que dice que los hombres lobo sólo atacan a las personas, nunca a los animales.)

-¿No te dije acaso, Harry-dijo Metalik mirando al dagón-que no te fueras del claro? ¡Desde aquí puede verte alguien del castillo!-.

-¿Y qué si me ven?-preguntó Harry-No me pueden reconocer convertido.

-¿Ah, no?-replicó la dragona-Desde aquí puedo ver que la cicatriz de tu frente está brillando hermosamente como si se tratase de un faro, y si no fuera porque tu piel es del mismo color la verían desde el castillo-.

-Ey-dijo Hermione, mirando hacia los terrenos-Creo que alguien ya nos vio-.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry.

Miró hacia donde observaba Hermione y vio a Hagrid, que venía corriendo por el prado y mirando a los dragones con cara de enamorado.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo en un susurro.

-Hagrid!-dijo Harry-¡Somos nosotros!-.

El semigigante se detuvo en seco.

-¿Harry?-preguntó.

El dragón sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho, ya que Ron se lanzó hacia Hagrid igual que lo había hecho con Metalik. Ésta, sin embargo, agarró al licántropo por el lomo y lo levantó en el aire.

-¿Ese es Ron?-preguntó Hagrid, asombrado.

-Sí-dijo la dragona, intentando mantener quieto al hombre lobo, lo que por cierto no era nada fácil.

-¿Y…resultó lo que querías?-inquirió el semigigante.

-Como puedes ver-dijo Metalik-Todo salió a pedir de boca-.

Harry miró a ambos, sin entender.

-¿Eh…a qué se refieren con "lo que querías"?-preguntó.

Metalik y Hagrid se miraron.

-Está bien, te diré-dijo el semigigante-Resulta que ayer Metalik quería descubrir a ciencia cierta si eras un vampiro, y le pidió a Golden que atacara a Hermione-.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Harry, mirando a Metalik con cara de asesino-¿Tú le ordenaste a ese grifo que despedazara a Hermione?-.

-¡No!-exclamó la dragona-Yo sólo le pedí a Golden que hiciera como que la atacaba, para ver si tú la defendías y lograbas vencer al grifo-.

-Y parece que lo averiguaste-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y además nos dejó otra duda-continuó Harry, un poco más calmado-¿Por qué Malfoy también se metió a defenderte?-.

-Sí eso también quiero saberlo yo-acotó Hagrid, mirando a la loba-¿Tú sabes por qué lo hizo?-.

-La verdad, no lo sé…-dijo la loba, extrañada.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Últimamente estaba recordando muchas cosas de años anteriores. Cosas que siempre tenían que ver con Draco…

Si había algo que ella no les había contado a sus amigos era que, en segundo año, mientras estaba en la enfermería petrificada por el basilisco, se encontraba consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor: recordaba cuando la llevaron, cuando Harry y Ron la fueron a ver, cuando Harry encontró el papel con la descripción de la serpiente en su mano cerrada.

//-----------------//FLASH BACK//------------------//

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama de la enfermería, petrificada. Podía oír y ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no podía moverse en lo más mínimo.

Una tarde, luego de que Harry y Ron se habían ido a la Cámara Secreta, oyó que alguien entraba en la enfermería. Miró hacia la puerta: acercándose a su cama estaba Malfoy, con una extraña flor en las manos.

El rubio miró para ver si venía madame Pomfrey, y al no verla, cubrió la distancia que restaba hasta la cama de Hermione y se sentó en ella, dejando la flor en el jarrón que había sobre la mesita de noche. La castaña la miró: era rara, parecía hecha de cristal y escarcha. Hermione la conocía: era una orquídea de glaciar, una flor que crecía solamente en Alaska y Groenlandia, era extremadamente rara y poseía la capacidad de no morir nunca, de ser indestructible.

¿De dónde rayos había sacado Malfoy una cosa así? ¡Aquella flor solita debía valer más de mil Galeons en el Callejón Diagon!

La castaña lo miró. Draco estaba con la vista clavada en algún punto del aire, jugueteando con los pulgares, sin decir nada. Hermione se preguntó para qué habría venido; seguramente para burlarse de ella. Bufó para sus adentros: lo último que necesitaba justo en ese momento eran las burlas de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se burló de ella. Luego de algunos minutos de silencio la miró, pero no con esa mirada fría y cargada de odio con la que siempre solía mirarla. Esta era una mirada extraña, mezcla de tristeza, dolor, alegría, miedo y… ¿amor? Hermione nunca había visto una mirada así en su peor enemigo.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione?-dijo Draco, mirando a la castaña con una tímida sonrisa-No muy bien, creo-lanzó una pequeña risa, sin ganas.

La chica estaba en estado de shock: ¿Malfoy la llamaba por su nombre? ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

-Rayos, me siento estúpido diciendo esto-continuó el rubio, mirándola con intensidad-Ya sé que no puedes escucharme, pero…-

Draco agarró la mano petrificada de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar.

-…es la única forma de la que podía decírtelo…-

Hermione no entendía absoluta y soberanamente NADA: esto ya estaba demasiado raro. Y eso sin contar que, cuando el Slytherin le tomó la mano, sintió un extraño calor, una sensación mucho más agradable de la que se hubiera imaginado.

El rubio continuaba mirándola muy fijo con sus ojos color acero.

-Perdóname-susurró finalmente…-Perdóname por haberte llamado "sangre sucia", por haberme burlado de ti, por haberte hecho todo lo que te hice este año, y el año anterior…-

Draco soltó la mano de la castaña y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla tiernamente, acercándosele aún más. Hermione estaba cada vez más asombrada y confundida con la actitud de su "enemigo".

-Si supieras lo que en verdad siento por ti…-susurró el rubio, acercando su rostro al de ella-Si tan sólo pudiera decirte la verdad…-

Draco rozó su nariz con la de la castaña y delineó sus labios con los dedos, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de éstos.

Si no hubiera estado petrificada Hermione hubiera salido corriendo: aquella situación francamente la asustaba. El Slytherin estaba cerca, demasiado cerca…

Malfoy acercó sus labios a los de la chica, y po un fugaz momento un pensamiento surcó la mente de ella. Un pensamiento totalmente involuntario, desconocido, extraño…

"Bésame, Draco…"

Sin embargo, a pocos milímetros de la castaña el rubio de detuvo. Se alejó, la miró con angustia y se retiró de su cama, saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería y dejando tras de sí a una Hermione más boleada que perro en bote.

Ella recordó que fue ese día que comenzó a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

//---------------------//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//-----------//

-Ey-dijo Metalik luego de un rato-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo, mañana tenemos clases-.

Los otros cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo. Hermione y Ron volvieron a internarse en el bosque prohibido, Hagrid se fue a su cabaña y los dragones se marcharon al rincón entre los árboles, donde la vampira ayudó a Harry a volver a tomar forma "humana".

El chico se puso la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó a la chica.

-No-dijo ella, negando con la cabeza-No aún. Ahora necesito cazar…-

Harry recordó entonces que tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a Metalik.

-¿Tú…atacas a gente de Hogwarts?-

-Claro que no-respondió la vampira con sencillez-Para alimentarme tengo que volar muchos kilómetros hasta un pueblo cercano, varias veces por día-.

-¿Por qué…varias veces?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque los vampiros dragón y los águila necesitamos beber nuestro peso en sangre cada día para sobrevivir, lo que equivale a morder a dos ó tres personas cada dos horas.-

El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Tú…matas siempre a tus víctimas?-

-Sí-

-¿Y haces eso…?-

-Desde los tres años-dijo Metalik, sonriendo al darse cuenta de qué era específicamente lo que quería saber Harry-No tengo idea de cuanta gente murió por mi culpa hasta la fecha. Habrán sido millones, creo-

-¿Y yo también tendré que hacer eso…?-preguntó el chico con franco miedo.

-No creo-dijo Metalik, pensativa-Tú no sólo eres dragón, sino también águila. Los águila necesitan más energía, tienen más poderes-sonrió malévolamente, como satisfecha-No, lo tuyo será peor-

Harry tragó saliva, completamente aterrado: eso ya había sido demasiada información. Ni siquiera acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de que algún día, Dios no quiera pronto, tendría que asesinar a un humano bebiéndose su sangre; que ya le venía Metalik con aquello.

-¡Pero no tendrás que hacerlo por ahora!-dijo ella rápidamente, turbada al ver la cara de Harry. Era evidente que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte del joven dragón; casi parecía que hubiera esperado que Harry se alegrara ante la idea de matar tanta gente a diario. Al parecer, a ella le gustaba mucho esa idea-No lo tendrás que hacer hasta que estés listo-

"Sí, hasta aquí todo bien, ni un drama" pensó Harry irónicamente "La pregunta es: ¿Algún día estaré realmente listo?".

La vampira suspiró.

-La verdad Harry, te envidio. Ahora me parece tan lejano el día en que la sed me atacaba con tanta suavidad como a ti…-

-¡¿A qué te refieres…con eso?!-Harry la miraba con una cara de ¿¿QUÉÉÉ?? insufrible.

-Me refiero a que lo que sentiste la primera vez que Ryder te atacó no es NADA comparado con lo que viene después. Primero te atacará de vez en cuando, luego con más periodicidad, luego a diario. Subirá de intensidad. Y créeme que nunca terminas de acostumbrarte a algo así…-

Harry tragó saliva, aterrado.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que no sea tan terrible?-

-Claro que puedes: NUNCA TE RESISTAS. Ni bien te ordene que ataques, ataca. No importa si quiere que te lances contra una persona querida o contra tu mejor amigo, porque si te niegas será peor. La sed se volvería insoportable entonces, y podría fácilmente arrastrarte a cometer una locura. Ella se vuelve fuerte con tu rebeldía, y mientras más te resistas más te atacará. Además, las Bestias saben lo que hacen, no te van a pedir que hagas nada que no sepan que te va a hacer bien-

-¿Cómo se llama tu Bestia?-

-Rouge. Y es muy brava-

Metalik miró al cielo. Parecía poder leer hasta la hora en las estrellas.

-Es tarde-dijo luego de contemplar el firmamento por unos segundos-Mejor te vas-

Harry asintió, se puso la capa y se marchó al castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente había bastante más barullo del habitual en el Gran Salón. Alumnos de Hufflepuff habían regado el rumor de que por la noche muchos de su casa habían visto a dos dragones, uno rojo y el otro negro, paseando por los terrenos. Incluso había una chica que juraba haber visto a una loba, un licántropo y a Hagrid cerca de los dragones. Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Metalik trataban de no parecer demasiado culpables.

-¡¿Otra vez Pociones?!-preguntó Ron con fastidio, observando el horario del día-Esta no será una buena semana-.

Hermione no lo escuchaba. Estaba en silencio, mirando a la mesa de las serpientes. Más específicamente, a cierto rubio platinado.

Harry volteó y vio que ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione?-preguntó, extrañado.

La castaña se secó las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo, sollozando.

-Nada-respondió-Olvídalo-

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro, seguidos por Katherine, se dirigieron al aula de Pociones conversando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Te dije que nos verían-le reprochó Metalik a Harry cuando entraron a la fría mazmorra-Te dije que no te salieras del prado-.

-Pero de todos modos no nos reconocieron-se defendió el chico-Además, Dumbledore ya les advirtió a todos que iban a ver dragones este año, así que tampoco fue tan grave-.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron los tres juntos, como de costumbre, en unos bancos al final, BIEN al final, de la clase.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de anoche-se quejó Ron-¿De veras quise atacar a Hagrid?-

-Sí-afirmó Hermione-Y también a Metalik-

-Esta noche te vas a volver a transformar; todavía es luna llena-continuó Harry-Y yo creo que volveré a salir-

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no se habían percatado de que la clase ya había dado inicio, y que Snape los miraba desde hace algún rato, divertido.

-¿Qué les he dicho yo a ustedes…-dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a los tres-…con respecto a hablar en mi clase?-

Harry lo miró con odio, esperándose una reprimenda o un castigo. El resto de los alumnos no estaban precisamente quietos y callados, pero parecía que Snape, en vez de orejas, tenía un radar con una antena parabólica del tamaño de una catedral, sintonizado para captar solamente la frecuencia "Harry/Ron/Hermione".

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de separar al trío dinámico-continuó Snape. Los de Slytherin rieron-A ver, señor Weasley, vaya a sentarse junto a la señorita R…eh, quise decir MacDonald; señorita Yerlon, venga junto a Potter; y usted, señorita Granger vaya a sentarse junto al señor Malfoy-

…

Draco y Hermione miraron simultáneamente al profesor, ambos con cara de susto.

-Ya me oyó, señorita Granger, vaya junto a Malfoy-les espetó Snape con aparente indiferencia-Vamos, rápido, no tengo todo el día-.

Hermione agarró sus cosas y se sentó junto a Draco, tratando de ocultar, sin mucho éxito, lo colorada que estaba. El rubio, por su parte, tamborileaba en el banco con los dedos y silbaba bajito, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

La clase comenzó, con una poción rejuvenecedora que les mandó el profesor. Draco apenas prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Cuando tenía cerca de la castaña nada le importaba, y mucho menos una estúpida poción…

-Esto está mal-dijo Hermione.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el chico, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Dije que eso está mal-continuó la chica-Estabas por agregar escamas de taipán australiana a la pócima, y lo que hay que verter son escamas de la s alas de una mariposa monarca. Lo dice ahí-señaló el pizarrón-A ver, déjame ver-.

Se acercó al caldero del rubio y vertió la cantidad correcta de escamas de alas a la poción. Luego continuó con lo suyo, muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Gracias-le susurró el chico por lo bajo.

-No hay por qué-respondió la castaña, abrumada, y continuó moliendo sus escarabajos rinocerontes.

Al finalizar la clase Draco se acercó a Snape, con cara de desesperación.

-Profesor-dijo en un jadeo-¿Cómo pudo…por qué…me mandó a sentarme con ella…sabiendo lo que yo siento…?-

-Quería darte una mano-respondió el profesor con sencillez-Ayudarte a acercártele-.

-¿Usted cree…que ella podría…?-

-Podría. Sólo es cuestión de esperar y ver qué pasa-

-------------------------

Bien, hasta aquí la primera parte del 3 capi. En la próxima parte se viene un suceso extraño…


	9. Capítulo III: Los Dragones 2º parte

(N/a: En este "episodio" (XP) Hermione se l declara a Draco…pero sin saberlo.

Lean)

---------------------------------------

Aquella noche Draco decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. A las once y media salió de las mazmorras, trepó por la escalera hasta el Gran Salón y, saliendo del castillo, se adentró en los terrenos.

Se detuvo en un pequeño claro, miró el cielo estrellado y se transformó en un gran dragón verde, de cuernos dorados y ojos grises (como ya se habrán dado cuenta, él era un vampiro cuervo, pero también un animago dragón).

El reptil estiró las alas y de un gran salto se elevó en el aire. Agitó las alas y voló hasta la torre más alta del castillo (la torre Gryffindor), aterrizando arriba de ésta.

Draco aspiró el aire de la noche con una honda tristeza, recordando a Hermione. Todo lo ocurrido durante esos últimos días lo había confundido mucho: el agradecimiento de Hermione por haberla salvado del grifo y la ayuda que la chica le había prestado con la poción de ese día: todo aquello le daba una ligera impresión de que quizá, sólo quizá, ella no lo odiaba tanto como parecía. Pero aún así estaba de seguro muy lejos de sentir algo por él…

El dragón soltó un chillido lastimero. Le había costado mucho ocultarlo todo durante tantos años, no sólo a la castaña sino también a sus amigos e incluso a sus padres.

El secreto no le duró mucho, sin embargo, cuando se unió a las huestes del Innombrable tres meses atrás. Voldemort lo descubrió todo pronto y lo torturó, ordenándole que "dejara de sentir eso por aquella sangre sucia". Al oír el término con que llamó a Hermione, Draco se sintió tentado a plantarle un bofetón al Señor de las Tinieblas. Y, obviamente, no logró olvidar a la chica, por lo que Voldemort continuaba torturándolo cada vez que se le cantaba la regaladísima gana.

El dragón no soportó más.

-¡¡TE AMO, HERMIONE!!-aulló a la noche. Habló en idioma dragónico, para asegurarse que sólo la luna, muda testigo de su dolor, pudiera oírlo…

Pero no era así. Había otro dragón por las inmediaciones del castillo, que había oído el grito y comprendido a la perfección las palabras…

Harry, a quien Metalik había vuelto a dejar solo convertido en dragón, se asomó por un costado del castillo y vio al otro reptil posado en la torre. Quería llegar hasta donde estaba, para preguntarle por qué había dicho eso sobre Hermione, pero pronto recordó algo: no sabía volar.

El dragón rojo agitó las alas. Le costaba: cada vez que intentaba mover una acababa levantando una mano o un pie; o incluso la cola. Se le había armado una ensalada de extremidades.

Harry se sentía ridículo: era un dragón que no sabía volar.

Finalmente y con mucha dificultad logró dominar sus alas. Levantó la vista para ver si el dragón verde seguía en la torre: no se había ido. Luego comenzó a agitar las alas, tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero lo único que logró fue armar un gran viento. Harry no entendía como el día anterior había logrado casi elevarse con tan sólo aletear, y ahora, por más que agitara con fuerza sus alas, sus patas se rehusaran siquiera a divorciarse del suelo.

De repente tuvo una idea: se inclinó un poco, dio un tremendo salto y, en el medio del aire, abrió las alas y las agitó frenéticamente.

Funcionó: a los pocos segundos ya estaba elevándose casi verticalmente.

Era maravilloso. Aquello era aún mejor que volar en su escoba, porque montarla no era lo mismo que volar por los propios medios, con las propias alas…

Pronto, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch en su escoba, aprendió a volar medianamente bien. Luego se dirigió hacia la torre donde estaba Draco.

-¡Dragón!-le gritó desde lejos.

El reptil miró a Harry y vio su cicatriz en forma de rayo brillándole en medio de la frente.

-"¡Potter!"-pensó-"¡No sabía que era animago!"-.

El dragón rojo continuaba acercándosele.

-"Oh, no. Si él me reconoce se va a armar una…"-

Hizo ademán de irse, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-¡No te vayas, dragón¡Quiero hablar contigo!-

A regañadientes Draco se quedó en su lugar mientras el otro reptil llegaba hasta donde él estaba posado y aterrizaba de forma poco elegante (XD) sobre una torre cercana.

-¿Tú fuiste el que gritó, dragón?-le preguntó a Draco.-

-Eh…sí-dijo éste, abochornado, dándose cuenta de que de nada le valía mentir: de seguro Potter lo había oído…

-¿Y por qué dijiste "Hermione te amo"?-continuó Harry.

-Porque…-Draco no sabía adónde meterse-…mi novia se llama así-inventó.

-¿Una dragona?-

-Ssí-

Ah. Por un momento creí…-Harry se sentía algo tonto-Olvídalo. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Draco suspiró, aliviado: no lo había reconocido.

-Bowen-inventó

(XD)

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Harry-

-Mucho gusto también-

Ahora el que se sentía algo tonto era Draco: estaba saludando a Potter como si recién acabar de conocerlo.

-¿Tú eres un dragón genuino, verdad?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Ssí-mintió Draco-¿Por qué, acaso tú no lo eres?-

-No-negó el dragón rojo-Yo soy un vampiro dragón águila-

El reptil verde lo miró, sorprendido.

-¡¿Dragón Águila?!¡Qué raro!-

-Sí, me dijeron que era una combinación poco usual.-

-¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?-

-Tres días-

-¿Y ya has…mordido a alguien?-

-No aún-suspiró-Por suerte…-

Harry miró hacia los terrenos y vio a una loba castaña que se convertía en una chica de pelo del mismo color, largo y ondulado, e iba a sentarse cerca del Lago Negro.

-¿Ves esa chica de allá?-preguntó, indicándole a Draco el sitio donde estaba Hermione.-Se llama igual que tu novia, y por eso cuando gritaste me confundí…-

Draco aguzó la vista y vio que la chica estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué llora?-preguntó.

No sé muy bien por qué-contestó Harry-Últimamente está llorando mucho. Yo creo que le pasa algo con un chico-

-¿Qué chico?-preguntó el dragón con brusquedad, pensando seriamente en incinerar al primero que se atreviera a salir con Hermione.

-La verdad, no tengo idea-respondió Harry, poniendo cara de confundido.

Draco la observó por un momento.

-¿Ustedes estudian aquí?-preguntó, señalando el castillo.

-Sí. Oye¿Sabes hablar en "idioma humano"?-

-Sí-

-¿Quieres que te presente a Hermione?-

-De…de acuerdo…-contestó el dragón verde, algo temeroso.

Harry se lanzó a volar, y Draco lo siguió. Se sentía raro: estaba hablando con su peor enemigo como si fuera alguien a quien acababa de conocer; e iban a presentarle a una chica que ya conocía, y de sobra.

Harry aterrizó de forma brusca cerca del lago (otra vez XD). Hermione, al ver a los dos reptiles, se secó las lágrimas del rostro, le sonrió al dragón rojo y miró extrañada al dragón verde.

-¿Por qué llorabas, Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

-Por nada-sollozó la chica, con la mirada perdida en la calma superficie del lago. Luego alzó la vista hacia el dragón verde-¿Quién es él?-

-Ah-Harry lo miró-Él es Bowen, acabo de conocerlo. Es un dragón genuino-

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?-le preguntó la castaña al dragón verde. Por alguna extraña razón aquel ser le resultaba muy familiar…

-No-mintió Draco-soy un nómada-

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?-continuó Hermione.

El dragón pensó en una buena historia.

-Vine aquí por mi novia-contó-Me peleé con ella, y desde que se fue he estado buscándola. Lo último que supe es que vino aquí-

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Harry-Ya sabes, podría ayudarte a encontrarla-

Draco pensó.

-Es más o menos de mi tamaño-respondió-De color lavanda, con cuernos violetas y ojos celestes.-

Un ruido proveniente del cielo los distrajo. Los tres levantaron la vista y vieron a una dragona negra de ojos rojos que descendía hacia ellos. El reptil aterrizó cerca de Harry y lo miró.

-Al fin te encuentro-le dijo a Metalik-Tengo que enseñarte algo…-miró a Draco-¿Y él quién es?-

-Ah-Harry también miró al dragón verde-Es Bowen, un nómada. Está de paso por aquí.-

-Conque Bowen ¿eh?-preguntó la dragona, mirando con suspicacia a Draco (N/a: Era evidente que el cuentito del "dragón nómada" no la engañaba en lo más mínimo…)

-Metalik-dijo Harry, y la dragona lo miró-¿No podrías adelantarte? Luego yo te alcanzo.-

-De acuerdo- contestó la dragona, mirando con mucha desconfianza al dragón verde-Estaré entre las montañas que hay detrás del lago ¡No te tardes!-

Metalik extendió las alas, dio un salto y levantó vuelo, alejándose. Luego, imprevistamente, giró y regresó donde estaban los dragones.

-¿Ya sabes volar?-le preguntó desde arriba.

El dragón rojo extendió las alas, se elevó en el aire y revoloteó un poco por encima del bosque prohibido. Luego aterrizó junto a Draco.

-Bien-aprobó la dragona, y se marchó hacia las montañas, haciendo un par de piruetas aéreas en el camino.

Draco miró a Harry.

-¿Quién era ésa?-preguntó, extrañado.

-Esa es Metalik-contestó el reptil rojo-Es una vampira dragón. Ella fue la que me dijo lo que soy. Ey-inquirió-¿Te importaría quedarte solo con Hermione? Yo voy a ver qué quiere Metalik.-

-Por mí, no hay problema-respondió el dragón verde.

-Gracias-le dijo Harry, alzando el vuelo y alejándose hacia las montañas.

Draco miró a Hermione, que se había quedado sentada al borde del lago con el rostro oculto en las rodillas. El corazón del dragón comenzó a latir con ferocidad: era lo que ocurría cada vez que se quedaba solo con la Gryffindor…

El dragón se sentó junto a la chica, que continuaba sollozando. Abrió las alas y las agitó levemente, intentando descargar la tensión que sentía. El viento que levantó hizo que a la castaña se le volaran los pelos para todos lados.

Hermione levantó el rostro, sonriendo suavemente y acomodándose los cabellos. Luego miró a Draco.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás por aquí?-le preguntó.

-¿Yo?-preguntó el dragón, que había estado distraído mirándola.-Eh…llegué hace unas cuantas horas.-

-Y… ¿de dónde vienes?-continuó la chica-continuó la chica.

-De…del Himalaya-inventó el dragón.

-Debes haber volado mucho-acotó la castaña-¿Qué comen ustedes?-

-Plantas-respondió Draco: aquello no era un invento-Somos una de las pocas especies de dragón volador vegetariano.-

-Ah-

El dragón notó que aún había gruesas lágrimas rodando por la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás llorando?-le preguntó-Y no me digas que no es por nada, porque nadie puede estar así de mal "porque sí nomás".-

Hermione miró a la cabeza del dragón, que se hallaba suspendida a 30 metros por encima del suelo, y pensó. Bowen no conocía a Draco, o por lo menos no era probable que, en caso de conocerlo, opinara sobre él lo mismo que Harry y Ron. El reptil no parecía uno de esos seres que iban por ahí contando todo lo que les decían; además, por alguna extraña razón, ese aspecto familiar que tenía le inspiraba confianza. Decidió decírselo.

-Te lo diré-le respondió-Si antes prometes que no se lo dirás ni a tu sombra.-

-Prometido.-acotó Draco.

-De acuerdo.-la chica suspiró-Estoy enamorada de…un chico que me odia.-

El dragón dejó caer la mandíbula tan abruptamente que todos sus colmillos quedaron en evidencia. El corazón se le caía a pedazos ¿De quién podía estar enamorada la castaña¿De Blaise, quizás…?

-¿Qui-…cómo se llama el chico? –preguntó el reptil, con la boca seca.

-Draco Malfoy-respondió la castaña.

El dragón quedó muy aturdido. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en la cabeza con un mazo enorme, o como si le hubieran echado un potente maleficio aturdidor. No podía creerlo…ella…enamorada de él… ¿cómo?

Mientras tanto Hermione continuaba hablando.

-Somos completamente opuestos-decía-Es decir, él es un Slytherin, yo una Gryffindor; él es un sangre limpia y yo una sangre sucia; él es muy popular y yo soy sólo una tonta sabelotodo.-

-¿Desde cuándo…-Draco sentía que los ojos se le nublaban de la emoción-¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por él?-

-Desde tercer año.-

-¿Tercer…tercer año?-

El dragón apenas podía creer en lo que oía: esa chica lo amaba casi desde que él se había enamorado de ella. Y durante todos esos años él había pensado que lo odiaba…

-Conozco a ese chico-dijo cuando logró recuperarse medianamente de la impresión.

-¿De veras?-preguntó la chica, interesada.

-Sí. Su padre es amigo de mi padre.-

¿Y no sabes-continuó Hermione-si él siente algo por alguna chica…?-

Draco no sabía ya qué decir: estaba completamente abrumado. Aquella situación lo superaba.

-No lo sé…-dijo en un susurro.

De pronto se puso de pie; las patas le temblaban.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó la castaña.

-Tengo que irme…-susurró el dragón. Entonces comenzó a caminar por el borde del lago, y de pronto se lanzó a la carrera. Corrió y corrió hasta cerca de los invernaderos. Allí se arrojó al suelo, respirando muy agitadamente y jadeando. Poco a poco el jadeo fue convirtiéndose en una risita, luego en una carcajada, y finalmente en una risotada salvaje y eufórica. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y tan feliz ¡Hermione realmente lo amaba, quizá tanto como él la amaba a ella…!

--------------------------------------

Harry voló hacia las montañas, buscando a Metalik. Finalmente la encontró: se hallaba parada en medio de un pequeño descampado entre dos montañas. Cuando ella lo vio, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, abrió grandes las alas orientándolas hacia el dragón y comenzó a mirarlo de forma amenazadora.

Harry detuvo su descenso y se quedó revoloteando por encima de la dragona, extrañado. Cuando intentó descender nuevamente, ella comenzó a hacer un sonido entre bufido y siseo, prolongado, intimidante. Sacaba la lengua bífeda, agitándola en el aire, y movía la cola, enojada.

El dragón comenzó a volar en círculos por encima del descampado, para ver qué hacía Metalik. Ella no se movió de donde estaba, pero no lo perdió de vista ni por un solo segundo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro como una serpiente ante el encantador.

Harry volvió a situarse bien por encima de la cabeza de la dragona y comenzó a ascender hacia el cielo, alejándose de ella. Al ver esto, Metalik replegó levemente las alas y dejó de bufar; pero ni bien el dragón tentó con descender volvió a abrirlas en toda su inmensidad, sacando pecho y siseando fuerte.

Harry hizo un nuevo intento de descenso. La dragona realizó un movimiento brusco con el pecho y las alas, a la vez que lanzaba un chillido amenazador. El dragón, entonces, se quedó donde estaba, suspendido en el aire. Pasaron así varios minutos, sin que ninguno se moviera ni un centímetro de su sitio.

Finalmente Harry, ya harto de estar revoloteando como picaflor por encima de Metalik, se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, deseoso de hallar respuesta al extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

La dragona bajó rápidamente el pecho hasta el suelo, impulsándose en un salto de proporciones épicas, y dirigiéndose en raudo vuelo hacia el dragón como alma que lleva el Diablo. Harry se quitó del camino de aquella topadora viviente, asustado, pero Metalik abrió las fauces y le arrojó una enorme y ardiente columna de fuego. El reptil la esquivó y concluyó que lo más sensato, ante la inminente locura de su amiga, era alejarse volando lo más rápido posible.

Comenzó entonces una veloz persecución entre las montañas. Metalik le lanzó otra llamarada, la cual dio de lleno en las patas y la cola del dragón. Le ardía. Siguiendo su instinto Harry se elevó hacia las nubes: el frío y la humedad calmarían el dolor. La dragona lo siguió, bramando furiosa.

De pronto el dragón tuvo una idea: quizá podría hacer que ella se estrellara. Se orientó hacia el suelo y plegó las alas contra el cuerpo, dejándose caer a una velocidad frenética, con Metalik tras él. A pocos metros del suelo extendió las alas y de un potente aletazo volvió a elevarse. La dragona no consiguió reaccionar con sus alas a tiempo, por lo que aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas y con el mismo impulso soltó, volviendo a salir en persecución de Harry.

-"No pudo reaccionar a tiempo"-pensó el dragón, huyendo de Metalik-"Eso me da una idea…"-

Se dirigió hacia el lago, esquivando las llamaradas que ella le arrojaba por detrás. Al llegar lo sobrevoló y volvió a lanzarse en picada, con la dragona, como siempre, detrás suyo. Y cuando casi tocaba el agua Harry extendió las alas, rozó con la punta de las garras la superficie del lago y se elevó. Metalik no alcanzó a frenar, y se zambulló por completo en el agua.

Asustado y respirando agitadamente, el dragón aterrizó en la orilla del lago. Luego miró hacia el sitio donde había caído la dragona: durante unos segundos la superficie del lago burbujeó, y luego se quedó quieta. Harry comenzaba a asustarse mucho. Ahora se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, y anonadado con la reacción de la vampira.

El dragón volvió a elevarse y revoloteó sobre el sitio del lago en que había caído Metalik, mirando hacia el agua, rogando que no se hubiera ahogado…

De repente, algo similar a un misil balístico gigantesco salió del agua y se dirigió raudo hacia Harry.

La dragona embistió con todas sus fuerzas al reptil rojo, incrustándole los dos cuernos picudos que tenía en la cabeza en el pecho; clavándolos casi hasta la mitad (y eso que eran medio largos…).

Harry se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de Metalik y se lanzó a volar velozmente, sintiendo un hondo dolor en el pecho y respirando con dificultad: aparentemente uno de los cuernos de la dragona había logrado perforarle un pulmón.

Trató de volar aún a mayor velocidad, pero el pulmón sano no daba abasto y lo endentecía. Sintió entonces un dolor punzante en la cola: la dragona había cerrado sus fauces sobre ésta. Harry volteó y le arañó la cara con su pata trasera, pero ella lo revoleó por el aire y lo arrojó al suelo. El dragón se estrelló de espaldas, rompiéndose de paso tres costillas y una pata.

Intentó levantarse, pero Metalik descendió del cielo y aterrizó sobre su pecho con fuerza, clavándole las garras en los agujeros que habían dejado los cuernos y que ya de por sí dolían y sangraban mucho. Harry lanzó un chillido de dolor y miedo al ver que la dragona acerca su hocico al de él, mirándolo con una mezcla de ira y malvado triunfo en el rostro…

Súbitamente las facciones de la chica se suavizaron, descendiendo de encima del dragón y alejándose un poco, mientras se ponía a lamerse una herida que tenía en la pata como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry, todo magullado, lastimado, quemado y rengueando, se puso de pie temblorosamente y se le acercó con cautela.

_-¡¿¿Tú…estás loca…??!-_le dijo, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre**-¡¿¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME ATACASTE ASÍ??!-**

Metalik lo miró con malhumor, como si ella fuera una adulta y Harry un niñito fastidioso al que finalmente había que prestarle atención.

-Para mostrarte-respondió con tranquilidad-lo que podía hacerte una dragona salvaje si no sabes cómo acercártele.

El dragón la miró, incrédulo.

-¡¿Pero era necesario que me hicieras tanto daño?!-

La dragona lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Te parece mucho daño eso? Una dragona de verdad, y eso considerando que sólo quiera correrte de su territorio, te haría muchísimo más daño que el que te hice yo. Comparado con eso, lo que yo te hice fue apenas un pellizcón.-

-Metalik…_me agujereaste un pulmón…-_le dijo, tocándose la herida del pecho.

-No seas tan llorón. Recuerda que eres un vampiro; tus heridas sanarán rápido. En menos de cinco minutos estarás como nuevo-contestó Metalik, lamiendo la sangre de Harry que le bañaba las garras con total desparpajo.

Recién en aquel momento el dragón se percató de que ya podía respirar bien, y que su pata ya no estaba rota.

-Además, créeme-le dijo Metalik, sonriendo malévolamente-Si te hubiese querido matar, ya estarías muerto-

Harry la miró con un pequeño atisbo de miedo.

-Ahora ven. Te voy a enseñar cómo comportarte frente a una dragona salvaje- dijo la vampira, abriendo las alas-Pero antes…tengo un pequeño asunto que aclarar…-

Se elevó en el aire y volvió a zambullirse en el lago. Harry fue hasta la orilla del mismo y se quedó mirando la superficie, preguntándose para qué había ido allí…

En ese instante Metalik se elevó del agua, sosteniendo con las fauces una enorme masa gelatinosa de color rojo sangre, con un par de grandes ojos amarillos y diez largos tentáculos que agitaba en el aire con desesperación. La dragona lo dejó en la orilla y comenzó a arrojarle chorros de fuego al kraken (calamar gigante ¬¬). El susodicho levantó los tentáculos, intentando protegerse de las ráfagas de fuego y sólo consiguiendo carbonizar sus extremidades. Finalmente el calamar logró huir de las llamaradas y volvió a zambullirse en el lago.

-¡Vete ya, cobarde!-le gritó Metalik-¡Y más te vale que no se te vuelva a ocurrir atacarme cuando estoy sumergida!-

En ese momento Harry se percató de que las patas d la dragona estaban llenas de rojizas marcas de ventosas.

Metalik volvió a volar en dirección a las montañas, con Harry siguiéndola, y comenzó a enseñarle. Luego de un par de horas y de múltiples mordidas, gruñidos y rasguños por parte de la dragona, el dragón aprendió: tenía que volar, descender muy lentamente frente a ella y agachar la cabeza y las alas para tranquilizarla, mientras emitía una especie de ronroneo. Una vez que le permitía acercarse (caminando sobre los nudillos para ocultar las garras) tenía que dejar que la dragona le olfateara el cuello, para demostrarle que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. Luego de este ritual, en teoría, ella le permitiría marcharse sin dañarlo.

------------------------------------------------

(N/a: Y ustedes ahora se preguntarán¿Para qué corchos tenía Metalik que enseñarle eso a Harry? Más adelante, en la historia, lo sabrán…)


	10. Capítulo III: LOs Dragones 3º parte

(N/a: Antes de empezar, quisiera responder algunas de las preguntas que me hizo SamarKanda:

1)Harry YA ENCONTRÓ A UNA DRAGONA…:D

2)La gran mayoría de mis datos de dragones son inventados, los hago en base a cómo me imagino su estilo de vida, fisonomía, etc.

3)Draco ya ha matado, sí. Y sabe que es un vampiro desde pequeño, pero nunca se lo pudo decir a nadie; imaginarás por qué.

Y la respuesta a la pregunta de **gladiz:**

Lo que pasó en el vagón entre Draco y Herms fue algo que ella se imaginó, nada más

Ahora sí: el fic:

---------------------------

Luego del entrenamiento Harry fue a buscar a Draco, que se la había pasado buscando a Hermione y no la había encontrado ni viva ni muerta. El dragón rojo lo encontró cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y aterrizó junto a él.

-¿Y Hermione?-le preguntó-¿No era que estabas con ella?-

-Estaba.-confirmó el reptil-Me ausenté tan sólo por unos minutos y cuando regresé ya había desaparecido.-.

-De seguro ya se fue a dormir.-dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

Oyeron entonces unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban, ambos voltearon a ver. Por el prado se acercaba Hagrid, mirando entre sorprendido y extrañado al dragón verde.

-¿Harry, quién es él?-preguntó el semigigante.

El dragón rojo los presentó.

-¿Eres un dragón salvaje?-le preguntó Hagrid a Draco, muy excitado.

-Eh…si-contestó el reptil.

El guardabosque dudó un momento.

-¿Puedo…pedirte algo…? Digo, si no tienes nada más que hacer…-

Hagrid le hizo una seña para que agachara la cabeza, y le susurró algo al oído. Parecía no querer que Harry oyera.

Cuando Hagrid terminó de hablarle Draco levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Podrías?-preguntó el semigigante.

El dragón tragó saliva.

-Está bien…-

El guardabosque sonrió.

-Gracias-le dijo. Luego se dirigió a Harry- Ya es algo tarde, creo que deberías irte a dormir.-

El dragón rojo asintió, se tragó las ganas de preguntarle a Bowen qué era lo que le había dicho Hagrid, extendió las alas y se marchó.

El León y la Serpiente.

A la mañana siguiente harry, Ron y hermione se despertaron tarde y bajaron a desayunar al Gran Salón, donde estaban sentadas Katherine y Metalik, conversando. Los Gryffindors se sentaron junto a ellas.

-Hoy tenemos dos horas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-anunció katherine-para compensar lo de la clase pasada...-

-Malfoy no está en la mesa de Slytherin-comentó Hermione descuidadamente. Y era cierto: en la mesa de las serpientes, el par de ojos de mercurio que siempre la observaban brillaban por su ausencia

Ron la miró.

-¿Y tú que hacías mirando a la mesa de Slytherin?-preguntó, extrañado.

Hermione se salvó de contestar, ya que justo entonces tocó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de su primera clase. Tomaron entonces sus cosas y bajaron a los terrenos, donde Hagrid los esperaba radiante. La castaña buscó con la mirada a Draco entre el grupo de bulliciosos alumnos de Slytherin que esperaban junto a la cabaña, pero tampoco allí lo encontró.

-Bueno-dijo Hagrid, tratando de ocultar su exaltación-Como hoy tenemos bastante tiempo de clase, he traído algunas criaturas para mostrarles, cuatro, para ser exactos; y les aseguro- se apuró a aclarar, al ver la cara de horror que ponían los alumnos- que al menos tres de ellos son completamente inofensivos-.

Aquello no alcanzó para apaciguar a los alumnos, pero se resignaron, como siempre, a otra de las ocurrencias del semigigante.

-Pero…dijiste tres…-dijo Seamus-¿Y la cuarta criatura? ¿Es peligrosa…?-

Hagrid no respondió. Le hizo una seña a Metalik, la cual se internó en el bosque y se perdió pronto de vista. El semigigante, entonces, sacó de su bolsillo un enorme guante de grueso cuero marrón y se lo puso en la mano izquierda.

-No es de piel de dragón-comentó-porque se ofendería…-

Indicó al suelo, y por primera vez Harry se percató de la presencia de un balde de agua que contenía un lucio de tamaño mediano y una cajita de madera con tres pequeños agujeros en la tapa, que dejaban vislumbrar algo que se movía en su interior. Luego el profesor señaló la copa de un alto roble que se veía a lo lejos, y el Gryffindor divisó un brillo azul celeste que relumbraba en ella.

Hagrid levantó el brazo, manteniéndolo horizontal, y silbó. La cosa azul celeste bajó volando del se posó en su brazo, chillando.

-Éste-explicó a la clase- es un dragón costero o zambullidor-.

Era un dragón pequeño, no mayor que un azor, de color celeste perlado, con patas palmeadas y alas largas y angostas, acabadas en punta. Tenía el cuello y la cola cortos (comparados, claro está, con las de otros dragones), y la punta de ésta era lanceada y con forma de remo.

El reptil lanzó un alegre bramidito y le lamió cariñosamente la cara a Hagrid.

-Voy a mostrarles lo que puede hacer-continuó el profesor, acariciando al dragoncito-Dean, por favor, agarra al lucio y llévalo hasta el borde del lago-.

Dean Thomas se adelantó hasta el cubo de agua, agarró al lucio (le costó un poco, ya que el pez se sacudía y tiraba tarascones) y fue con el hasta la orilla del Lago Negro. El dragón pareció impacientarse: agitó las alas, chillando, y, e intentó volar hacia Dean; pero Hagrid lo mantenía firmemente sujeto de unas cuerdas de cuero que tenía atadas en las patas.

-Bien-acotó el profesor, tratando de controlar a la ansiosa criatura- Ahora arrójalo al agua lo más lejos que puedas-.

Dan revoleó al pez y lo arrojó bien lejos dentro del lago. Hagrid entonces soltó al dragón, el cual voló raudo hacia el lago, revoloteó un poco por encima con la vista clavada en el agua y se dejó caer a una velocidad vertiginosa, zambulléndose limpiamente y saliendo casi al instante con algo firmemente sostenido entre sus mandíbulas.

El reptil voló hasta el brazo del profesor y se posó en el, con el lucio coleando desesperado entre sus fauces. Acto seguido lo arrojó al aire para darlo vuelta y se lo zampó entero de un solo mordiscón.

-Así es como pesca-explicó el semigigante- Pueden caer desde una altura superior a un edificio de siete pisos, y golpear el agua a una velocidad de 190 km por hora.. Se alimentan de peces, crustáceos y calamares, y a veces asa su comida con su fuego antes de devorarla, ya que digieren la carne cocida más fácilmente-.

Los alumnos estaban absortos, escuchando. Aquella parecía ser la primera clase del año en la que todo marchaba bien.

-Ésta es una de las especies de dragón más pequeñas, y está lejanamente emparentada con las aves fragata-continuó- Habita en las costas de todo el mundo, menos en las regiones heladas, y es común verlos anidando en grandes colonias, de a veces millones de integrantes. En pequeñas islas del Pacífico Sur-.

El pequeño dragón había acabado de limpiarse el hocico y abre, grandes las alas, orientándolas hacia el sol, para secarlas.

- Estos dragones son usados normalmente para hallar grandes cardúmenes de peces en mar abierto. Son excelentes mascotas (es una de las pocas especies de dragón permitidos como mascota) y muy buenos guardianes, ya que a pesar de su tamaño pueden llegar a ser muy protectores y agresivos-.

El profesor levantó el brazo y el reptil voló y se posó en la copa del mismo roble. Hagrid se saca el guante de cuero y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

-Ahora les voy a mostrar-continuó, acercándose a la cajita de madera; abriéndola y sacando algo- el dragón más pequeño del mundo-.

Había agarrado por la cola algo que más que un dragón parecía una lagartija con cuernos y unas garras que Mamita Querida; ni siquiera tenía alas.

-Le llaman dragón topo, y ya verán por qué-explicó.

Bajó al dragón al suelo y lo depositó en el césped. El reptil inmediatamente comenzó a corretear, al llegar a un punto se puso a escarbar a una velocidad asombrosa. Hagrid lo agarró de la cola antes de que se fuera por el túnel que acababa de hacer y lo depositó sobre su mano.

-Suelen vivir en colonias de hasta cien individuos, y habitan en redes de túneles que pueden llegar a tener proporciones inmensas. La más grande de la que se tienen registros abarcaba un área tres veces mayor que Inglaterra. Se alimenta de gusanos y pequeños insectos que caza bajo tierra-.

El semigigante acercó su dedo meñique al hocico del dragón, el cual se abalanzó sobre éste y lo atrapó con sus pequeñas fauces. Hagrid levantó su mano, con el reptil colgando firmemente asido a su dedo. Algunos alumnos rieron.

-Sus dientes no son muy filosos- comentó el profesor-pero en cambio tienen una mandíbula muy fuerte para su tamaño. Aunque no tienen mucha resistencia-.

El dragoncito entonces comenzó a patalear y acabó soltándose del dedo de Hagrid, cayendo sobre su mano. El profesor lo guardó en la cajita de madera y les indicó a los alumnos que lo siguieran a través de los terrenos.

-Continuando con los dragones ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la especie de dragón más grande?-preguntó mientras caminaban. Como siempre, la mano de Hermione se levantó en el aire.

-El dragón cola de látigo-respondió.

-Muy bien, Hermione-afirmó el profesor, sonriente-Diez puntos para Gryffinor-.

Entonces, al doblar en un recodo de los árboles vieron algo que hizo que todo el alumnado enmudeciera de asombro y que Pansy parkinson ahogara un gritito. Allí, sentado en medio de la hierba y con cara de malhumorado estaba…Bowen.

El dragón verde miró a los alumnos con aparente desinterés, se puso de pie y se desperezó, estirándose cuan largo era y abriendo las fauces en un gran bostezo.

Hagrid se le acercó, confiado, y le palmeó la enorme pata.

-Este no es el mayor tamaño que alcanzan-dijo indicando a Draco-ya que pueden alcanzar tamaños realmente descomunales. El más grande vivo mide, desde la cabeza hasta la cola, unos cuatro mil quinientos metros(N/a:XD), y tiene una envergadura de unos nueve mil metros (N/a:XDDD Yo y mis medidas exageradas…)-.

Los alumnos comenzaron a acercarse con cautela al reptil. Harry y Hermione le lanzaron una sonrisita, y él se las devolvió.

-Los dragones cola de látigo habitan en toda América y Europa, parte de Australia y dos países de Asia y África. Su llamarada puede llegar a tener el mismo largo que su cuerpo-.

Bowen levantó la cabeza y lanzó al cielo una larga y ardiente llamarada de más de cien metros de largo. Los estudiantes retrocedieron, atemorizados.

-Muy bien-siguió Hagrid, acercándose al alumnado-¿Quién quiere montarlo?-.

Nadie se ofreció. Luego de unos momentos, sin embargo, Hermione se adelantó, sonriente. Se acercó a Draco, el cual extendió una de sus alas y se inclinó para permitir que la chica subiera. Hagrid le dio una palmadita al dragón cuando la castaña terminó de acomodarse detrás del cuello del reptil, y entonces éste dio un salto y levantó vuelo.

Bowen subió por una corriente de aire ascendente y planeó, rumbo a las montañas. Hermione estaba feliz, con el viento rozando su rostro y sintiendo la cálida y escamosa piel del dragón bajo sus manos. Extrañamente se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con Bowen, casi tanto como cuando estaba con Draco…

El reptil, por su parte, se encontraba en la Gloria. Planeaba suavemente, llevado por el viento, concentrado en darle a la castaña el mejor paseo de su vida. El corazón le latía to que parecía que en cualquier momento se le fuera a ir corriendo.

-¿Hagrid te pidió que sirvieras de demostración para la clase?-preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

-Eh…sí-contestó Draco, fuera de guardia.

-¿Y alguna vez antes has dejado que un humano ("") te monte?-.

-No ¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Porque, por la forma en que vuelas, parece como si lo hubieras hecho toda la vida-.

Draco lanzó una pequeña risita y continuó volando. Luego de unos minutos de paseo el dragón volvió a donde estaba Hagrid con el resto de los alumnos y descendió suavemente frente a ellos, mientras los de Gryffindor vitoreaban a Hermione. La castaña descendió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Bowen-le dijo el profesor a Draco.

-De nada, Hagrid-respondió el dragón, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en la lengua de los humanos, y se alejó volando.

La clase había quedado boquiabierta al oír hablar al dragón.

-Eh…sí-dijo hagrid, algo cohibido-Sí, esta especie de dragón puede aprender a hablar nuestro idioma-.

Se dirigieron al bosque prohibido, guiados por el profesor, y comenzaron a internarse en él. Harry recordó: ya habían visto a las tres criaturas más inofensivas. Ahora faltaba la peligrosa…

Oyeron a lo lejos un chillido aterrador, iracundo, histérico. Harry tragó saliva ¿Qué era aquello?

Seamus se acercó a Hagrid.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa criatura, profesor?-preguntó mientras caminaban.

El semigigante se detuvo tan de pronto que algunos alumnos chocaron contra él.

-Está bien, chicos, no se los voy a ocultar más-dijo con voz temblorosa-este ser es…malvado. Muy. Y mortal, sobre todo para los humanos. Chilla así porque lo tengo encadenado y no le hace mucha gracia que digamos…-.

Otro chillido, esta vez mucho más cercano, y acompañado de un cloqueante ruido de cadenas.

Unos minutos después ingresaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque, y en él estaba aquella cosa…

Si hubiera tenido que darle un nombre Harry no la habría podido llamar más que "cosa". No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto en su vida.

El bicho era una mezcla rara: tenía patas traseras similares a las de un canguro o a un velocirraptor, pero con garras de dragón; cuerpo como de reptil y patas delanteras extrañas: Tenían largos huesos salientes formando alas como las de los murciélagos, pero no tenían piel entre ellos, sino plumas. Y eso sin contar que la piel de las patas y de la punta de la cola (larga y acabada en una punta aserrada) estaban cubiertas de escamas rojas, mientras que al resto del cuerpo lo cubría un tupido pelaje negro. La cabeza parecía hecha de partes de diferentes animales: el hocico era largo y angosto como el de un tilacino, tenía orejas finas, alargadas y acabadas en punta con un penacho (como un lince) y su cráneo parecía el de un felino. Una cresta erizada de púas le recorría la espalda y acababa en la cola. Y lo peor eran sus ojos: el humor vítreo (la parte blanca) era totalmente negra, tenían el iris color rojo sangre y la pupila ligeramente ovalada verticalmente, similar a las de una serpiente….y sobre el rostro lucía una especie de máscara de acero de forma extraña…

-Eso-dijo Hagrid, escudando a los alumnos con su cuerpo-es una Bestia-.

La criatura estaba atada a los árboles lindantes por medio de gruesas cadenas hechizadas que la sostenían de las patas y del cuello, y chillaba enfurecida, forcejeando por soltarse. No era mayor que un wallabi, pero aún así se veía realmente amenazadora.

Sin embargo, al ver a Harry, la Bestia dejó de luchar y se quedó mirándolo. En el hocico se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y desagradable

-Estos seres-continuó Hagrid-Habitan dentro de los vampiros, y son los que les indican, por medio de agresiones, cómo, cuándo y dónde atacar. Suelen ser criaturas muy impredecibles, y no es una buena idea molestar a una. Se las muestro porque Dumbledore lo consideró necesario, ya que ahora hay vampiros en Hogwarts…-

-Hola, Harry-.

La que había hablado era la Bestia, con una voz cruel, fría y siseante. Los alumnos se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron, asustados.

-¡¿Qui…cómo sabes mi nombre?!-le preguntó el Gryffindor a la criatura, algo temeroso.

-Metalik me habló mucho de ti-contestó ella.

-¿Metalik?-Harry pensó-¿Tú… eres Rouge?-.

La Bestia lanzó una risita malvada.

-Sí, soy Rouge. Mi portadora quiso que participara en esta tonta exhibición, y no tuve más remedio que aceptar-.

La clase estaba muda, escuchando la conversación.

Rouge acercó su hocico a las cadenas y las cortó a todas una por una (). Luego extendió sus alas y voló hasta el hombro de Harry. Los alumnos, asustados, retrocedieron atropelladamente. El chico se estremeció al sentir el apretón de las garras en su hombro, un contacto cálido, venenoso.

-Ah, cuánta sangre-susurró la Bestia, relamiéndose mientras olfateaba el aire y miraba a los alumnos con una desagradable expresión de avidez en el rostro-Tantos humanos, indefensos…-

-Recuerda tu promesa, Rouge-dijo Hagrid con voz severa.

La Bestia lo miró

-La recuerdo, Hagrid-le dijo siseante-la recuerdo perfectamente. Y nunca las rompo; tus alumnos no sufrirán daños por mi causa….-giró la cabeza hacia Harry y acercó su hocico a él, sonriendo con malicia-Pero déjame al menos soñar un poco…-.

Rouge acercó su hocico al oído de harry.

-Tenía razón Metalik-le susurró-con lo que me dijo de ti. Eres fuerte y osado. Eres, como ella bien dijo, "un joven verdaderamente provechoso"….-

La Bestia sacó su lengua bífeda y le lamió el cuello y parte de la cara al Gryffindor. El chico estaba de piedra: ni siquiera respondía, sólo miraba con miedo a la criatura.

-¿Sabías que los vampiros dragón somos caníbales, Harry?-continuó Rouge, en un susurro seco; y haciendo a un lado la cabeza del chico con sus "manos", para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Harry no podía oponer resistencia alguna: había una extraña y poderosa fuerza en ese bicho que no lo dejaba defenderse.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya muy asustados.

-Podría matarte si quisiera-le dijo la Bestia a Harry al oído-Podría despedazarte, podría acabar con tu vida muy rápido. O podría morderte y beber tu sangre hasta secarte, dándote una muerte lenta y dolorosa…Pero no lo haré…-

La criatura voló desde el hombro de Harry hasta posarse en la rama de un árbol cercano, mirando fijamente a Hagrid.

-Porque yo no rompo mis promesas-.

/////////////////////---------////////////////

Cuando acabó la clase Harry vio a Metalik salir del Bosque Prohibido toda mareada y agarrándose la frente con la mano.

-¡Tú!-le dijo, corriendo hacia ella-¿Dónde estuviste toda la clase?-.

-Muerta-contestó la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

-Que estuve muerta, sordo-repitió ella, de mal talante-¿Acaso no viste a Rouge?-.

-Sí…-.

-Bueno, eso es porque ella salió de mi alma por un tiempo. Y como los vampiros no podemos sobrevivir sin nuestra Bestia, mientras ella estuvo fuera yo me encontraba muerta en vida. Cuando ella regresó a mí, simplemente volví a vivir-.

-¿Cómo un fénix?-.

-Más o menos-.

En eso llegaron Ron y Hermione, corriendo.

-¿Nadie ha visto a D…Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione-No apareció en toda la clase-.

-Hermione-dijo Ron, mirándola muy serio- Te quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿A ti qué rayos te pasa con el hurón botador, que tanto preguntas por él? ¡Ni que fuera tu novio!-.

-Cállate, Ron-dijo Harry, intentando contener la risa-No le faltes tanto el respeto a Hermione, pobrecita-.

Sin embargo, Metalik no ser rió: miró a la castaña con una mirada que decía claramente "Yo sé que es lo que escondes".

Hermione se alejó hacia el castillo y vio, sentado en una roca junto al lago, a Draco.

El rubio, al verla, se quedó mirándola muy fijamente. La castaña comenzó entonces a recordar algo que había ocurrido en cuarto año, junto a aquel lago…

//------------------------------//FLASH BACK//------------------------------//

Once y media de la noche de Navidad. El Baile estaba próximo a terminar. En el castillo, un par de siluetas oscuras bajaron la escalinata principal y se dirigieron al lago, charlando y riendo.

Eran Hermione y Viktor.

-Fue una fiesta grrandiosa-dijo Viktor, mirando al castillo-En Dumstrrrang no solemos tenerr fiestas como esta-.

-Aquí tampoco, en realidad-comentó Hermione, alegre-Claro, tenemos banquetes en Navidad y Halloween, pero desde que vengo aquí es la primera vez que tenemos un Baile-.

-Bailas muy bien, Herr…mío…ne-le dijo el búlgaro

-Tu también eres buen bailarín, Viktor-respondió la castaña, sonriendo.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían tomado de las manos. De pronto, el buscador tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó a sí, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione, a quien aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, se sonrojó. Viktor krum la tomó de la barbilla y se le acercó, cerrando los ojos…

-No…-

La castaña posó una mano en el pecho del chico y lo empujó, alejándolo de ella.

-Perrro yo crreí que…-el búlgaro estaba confundido con la actitud de la chica

-No, Viktor, creíste mal. Yo…-le dolía decir aquello, más por él que por otra cosa-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti-.

Entre ambos se había abierto paso un silencio profundo, aplastante. Hermione no podía creer que hace apenas un minuto estaban los dos conversando tan alegremente.

-Hay otrrro...¿No?-preguntó el búlgaro.

-Sí-confirmó Hermione.

-¿Quién…?-.

-No puedo decírtelo, Viktor, de veras que no puedo. Perdóname-.

El búlgaro se quedó unos momentos parado donde estaba, sin decir nada. Luego se dio vuelta y regresó al castillo, dejando sola a la castaña.

La chica posó entonces. Distraídamente, la vista en los distantes invernaderos; y alcanzó a divisar un par de ojos color acero que la miraban con añoranza…

//-----------------//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//---------------//

Luego del almuerzo, Hermione subió a la solitaria sala común de Gryffindor para hacer algunos deberes antes de la siguiente clase. Allí la encontraron Harry y ron, media hora más tarde: había dejado sus libros regados en una mesita ratona y se h sentado en un sofá irlandés junto a la chimenea. Estaba llorando, con esa forma rara que tenía ella de llorar: silenciosa.

Harry se le acercó.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó.

Hermione se secó rápido las lágrimas.

-Por nada-dijo, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus libros-Mejor nos vamos, ahora nos toca Transformaciones…-.

Se dirigió hacia la abertura del retrato con la cabeza gacha, pero Ron se le interpuso.

-¿Me…me dejas pasar, Ron?-preguntó tímidamente la chica, levantando apenas la vista.

-No-contestó el pelirrojo, con voz severa-No saldrás de aquí hasta que nos dogas POR QUÉ estabas llorando-.

-Ya se los dije, no es por nada-…-.

-No te creemos-dijo Harry, acercándosele-Si no es por nada no estarías llorando tan seguido-.

-¡Chicos, por favor!-exclamó la castaña, comenzando a impacientarse-¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase d Transformaciones!-.

-A nosotros no nos importa llegar tarde-dijo Ron.

-O no llegar…-acotó Harry.

Hermione, ante aquella amenaza, se paró a pensar: Sería mucho peor que ellos se llegaran a enterar de qué le pasaba por otros medios, en los cuales los hechos podían llegar, como era la sana costumbre, bien exageraditos y tergiversados…Además…además tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra, acabarían enterándose…

-De acuerdo. Se…se los diré-dijo finalmente-Es…por un chico-.

-¿Un chico?-preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

-Si-afirmó la castaña. Luego tomó aire…y soltó-Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy-.

Al oír aquello, Harry y Ron sintieron como si les lanzaran un hechizo aturdidor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron a unísono

La chica sólo soltó un sollozo.

-Her-Hermione…-dijo Harry, con voz seca-No es necesario que nos mientas…-

-No es mentira, Harry.-contestó ella con firmeza-Yo no bromeo con cosas así-.

Ambos Gryffindors estaban casi mudos de la impresión.

-¿Desde cuándo…?-preguntó Ron.

-Desde tercero-respondió tímidamente la castaña.

-¡¿TERCERO?!-Ron temblaba que daba miedo.

-Tercero, más bien finales de segundo…-

El corazón de Harry latía tan despacio que casi no lo sentía. Aquello era una TRAICIÓN, con todas las letras.

-Y no nos dijiste…Nunca antes nos dijiste…-dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

-¡No quise decirles-continuó Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas-porque sabía que iban a reaccionar así!-.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios querías que reaccionáramos?!-gritó Harry, colérico-¡¿Acaso ya has olvidado todo lo que nos hizo ese tipo?!¡¡Todo lo que te hizo a ti!!¡¡¡Además, su padre es un maldito mortífago, y cabe la gran probabilidad de que él también lo sea!!!-.

-¡No puedes acusarlo de eso!-le contestó la castaña en un susurro reprochante pero casi inaudible-¡No tienes pruebas, no las tienes…!-.

Pero el cerebro de Harry ya no respondía. Una voz poderosa, repleta de odio e ira, la de Ryder, le hablaba al oído. Aquella voz lo llenaba todo, y no le permitía oír ni pensar nada más.

De tu peor enemigo. Esa maldita perra está enamorada de tu peor enemigo. Es una alimaña, es pura escoria. No merece perdón. No merece piedad.[i No merece vivir. Traidora.Traidora.Traidora.Traidora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry avanzó hacia Hermione, extendiendo las hacia ella y mirándola con odio. Su agitada respiración se había convertido en un siseo continuo y altamente amenazador.

La castaña retrocedió, mirándolo aterrada.

El chico quiso gritar de furia, pero lo único que logró articular fue un atronador bramido de dragón…iracundo, demente e histérico…

-Harry…-dijo Ron con miedo-Tus ojos…-

Harry de pronto volvió en sí, temblando horriblemente. Se miró: en las manos le habían crecido garras largas, negras y afiladas. Además, los ojos, la boca y las cicatrices del pecho le dolían una barbaridad…

El Gryffindor sintió cómo el miedo lo poseía. Sin mirar a sus amigos se arrojó como un bólido al baño de la torre, entró y se miró en el espejo: los ojos le relumbraban, rojos, y sus pupilas tenían forma de rasgadura. Abrió la boca: le habían crecido un par de largos colmillos…

---------------------

Pido mil disculpas por no haber podido repostear antes. Prometo subir otro capi pronto.


End file.
